Con flechas torcidas y espadas de madera
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Y entonces, Juan Carlos Link, tomó su espada y... ¿No? ¿No se supone que era asi la historia del Héroe del Tiempo? SERIE DE DRABBLES
1. Bufanda

**Advertencia:** Puede contener spoilers de la saga en general.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

* * *

 **Con flechas torcidas y espadas de madera**

* * *

 **I**

 **Bufanda**

* * *

 **...**

Uno, dos, tres puntos, el tejido tomaba forma. Cuatro, más lana.

¿No hay, se acabó el estambre de nuevo?

¿Se vería muy mal si llamaba a la capitana de la armada solo para que comprara estambre en el mercado?

Zelda se recostó un poco en la silla mientras suspiraba y tanteaba la forma de la "media bufanda" que, tras varias semanas, no avanzaba mucho en su trabajo.

Una sonrisa leve se formó en su rostro, una imagen que parecía ser sacada de una ilustración de un libro de cuentos. Quién se imaginaria a su alteza echada en una mecedora, sonriendo con la mirada fija en un lugar indefinido y los dedos pinchados.

¿O es que los ojos de la futura reina ocultaban algo más?

Menos mal que nadie más que Impa entraba a esas horas…

Entre sus manos el tacto de la lana se sentía suave y calentaba sus palmas. «Que bueno», se dijo, sería una pena que el destinado héroe se enfermara.

Y es que la princesa no estaba concentrada precisamente en la calidez del momento o lo bien que se sentía la manta de piel de cabra sobre sus piernas, o el reconfortante calor que emanaba la chimenea, sino en la forma en que sus mejillas enrojecían cuando pensaba en el portador de la prenda que reposaba sobre su regazo.

La princesa conocía las leyendas, era consciente de la marca de la Trifuerza en el dorso de su mano y el significado de sus pesadillas. Tiempos oscuros venían, pero la incertidumbre era opacada por la historia oculta de las leyendas y el romance escondido entre el héroe y la princesa.

Link era un muchacho joven, venido de un pueblo muy pequeño y casi desconocido muy al sur de Hyrule. Guapo, excelente espadachín, muy amable, despistado y algo torpe. Se pasaba la mitad del tiempo resfriado y era un experto en robarse los corazones de las muchachas despistadas como ella, pero asi era él, enamoraba sin proponérselo.

Había algo en él, algo que no había podido descifrar desde el día que lo vio entrenar junto a los demás soldados en los patios del castillo. Quizá fuera su forma de combatir o la sensación que le transmitía cuando lo miraba a los ojos —encuentros que apenas duraban unos segundos. Era algo que le decía que le decía que no sería al igual que el común de los mortales.

Si lo que creía era cierto, Link tendría un destino y camino por recorrer muy difícil en la vida, de la misma forma que ella. Por lo tanto, si los cuentos de su madre eran ciertos, ¿entonces no estaban también destinados a formar fuertes lazos y amarse mutuamente?

Era lindo pensar que el portador de la prenda que hacía, a consta de pinchazos y con tanto cariño fuera él.

Era una bella fantasía.

...

* * *

Como verán, este fic constará de una serie de drabbles alternos que espero poder subir semanalmente.

Espero que este les haya gustado, siempre me he preguntado del origen de la bufanda...

No olviden comentar, saben que este es siempre un apoyo para el escritor, también acepto críticas constructivas. :D

¡Se cuidan, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	2. Propósito

Si Zelda fuera mío Link también lo seria...Pero no :C

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

 **II**

 **Propósito**

* * *

 **...**

—No fue tu culpa, Link.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Ella no tenía más opción.

—Siempre es lo mismo, Navi. Al final todos me dejan solo.

La hada guardiana revoloteó en círculos unos momentos y luego se fijó en el rostro de su protegido, pero este apartó la vista. Estaba preocupada, cómo no, por lo común él nunca dejaba a la vista su frustración.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro que sí, ¿qué parece?

Y ahora le mentía, como si las emociones no fueran palpables.

Link caminaba por la pradera de Hyrule, después de haber abandonado el Templo del Tiempo, con paso acongojado, los puños cerrados, las cejas enarcadas, el semblante triste, la mirada baja y los labios fruncidos. Estaba triste.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal, ella está bien, tanto Rauru como ese tipo tan extraño de Sheik te lo dijeron —en respuesta, Link giró la cabeza evitando que Navi lo mirara, nuevamente. A veces no había caso, seguía siendo un niño y por la tanto podía comportarse tan infantil como quisiera. Ella lo comprendía.

No tenía intenciones de juzgarlo.

Sin nada más que hacer, la hada se posó sobre su hombro, cansada.

—Lo lamento, Navi.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque a veces solo te causo problemas.

Y las palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato en ella. Obligando a sus alas a moverse nuevamente, se posó en la palma extendida del hylian.

Navi lo observó y vio como las lágrimas en los ojos del muchacho luchaban por no caer, últimamente estaba muy sensible.

—Eso es mentira, Link, tú nunca lo haces.

—¿No?

—No, no tienes que preocuparte, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro —al menos, le había sacado una sonrisa.

Lo que Link no sabía, porque él estaba convencido de que Navi era distinta al resto de las hadas, es que éstas nacían con un propósito, y el de ella era cuidar de él, como lo hacía ahora, mintiéndole de forma cruel para obtener su felicidad momentánea. Pero una vez que las hadas cumplían su misión, se desvanecían, y con ella también ocurriría.

Pero él nunca lo sabría.

...

* * *

¡Y aquí el segundo! He de reconocer que me dio mucha tristeza escribir este, a decir verdad, Navi es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque sea un "poquito" molesta xD

Muchas gracias a los que han comentado y también a los que siguen esta "serie", en serio. El que se viene, en lo personal, es uno de mis favoritos, es un tanto diferente.

No olviden comentar, realmente no saben cuanto lo agradezco :)

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Dibujo

Si Zelda me perteneciera podría pagar una matricula en un lugar con educación de calidad ewe

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **III**

 **Dibujo**

* * *

 **...**

Ella dibujaba muy bien, y vaya que lo sabía.

Sentada en la parada del bus las cosas tomaban otra perspectiva. Como que el sol mañanero, la brisa matinal y el aroma característico del inicio de un nuevo día, embellecían aquello que en un momento consideró tan burdo, tan ordinario.

Como en todas las mañanas se dedicaba a bocetear, lo primero que viera, lo que le llamara la atención, ya fueran las personas que pasaban o lo que su mirada captara, mientras ella fingía esperar el bus y dirigirse… ¿A dónde? Ni ella lo sabía, pero si seguir en esa situación le permitía ver a su objetivo, entonces ella seguiría tomando el bus hacia un paradero desconocido y se las arreglaría para volver a casa y ver los dibujos del día.

Fue ahí que lo vio, con su cabello y ropa desarreglada, pero tan galán como siempre y una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía permanente y le robaba el aliento.

Zelda apartó un mechón castaño de su rostro y, como siempre, fingió concentración, mientras el lápiz grafito se deslizaba por la hoja realizando su recorrido y dándole forma a la imagen previa.

El joven se sentó a su lado, tratando de arreglar un poco su cabello, rubio, y ahogando un bostezo. ¿Qué acaso este chico no dormía? Porque siempre que ella lo veía parecía a punto de caerse dormido.

De todas formas, a quién le gustaría verlo con los ojos cerrados, con lo bellos y expresivos que eran.

Sabiendo de lo despistado que era el joven y que con la música tan fuerte (seguro para mantenerse despierto) no notaria que tan largos y detenidos eran los vistazos que la muchacha a su lado le dedicaba, decidió dibujarlo.

Zelda dio la vuelta a la hoja y agarró el lápiz suavemente, dando inicio al nuevo dibujo, observaba con ojo experto las facciones del muchacho, la forma de su cabeza, su nariz respingada y mandíbula. La forma de sus labios, suaves, tentadoramente besables, como sus cejas se enarcaban y sus ojos observaban a un punto desconocido.

A ella le gustaba, le gustaba la forma en la que su cabello rebelde caía sobre su frente y como sus dientes se asomaban cuando sonreía, o su forma de vestir y como se veían las arrancadas en sus orejas hylianas, o simplemente su forma de caminar, de sonreír, de ser él.

La muchacha sonrió, satisfecha, en ese tiempo no se dio cuenta que el bus había pasado al menos dos veces y que él no se levantó para tomarlo.

—¿Qué tenemos por acá? —preguntó el muchacho haciendo el amago de ver el dibujo.

—Oye, eso es mío —intentó inútilmente de ocultarlo con sus manos, pero el joven era rápido y tomó el block limpiamente antes que ella pudiese evitarlo.

—Dibujas muy bien —felicitó—. Aunque, creo que alguien como tú se vería mejor.

—¡Dame eso!—Se lo quitó. Zelda estaba consiente que seguro en ese momento no solo tendría esa expresión de enfado y la forma que sus labios tomaban cuando realmente se disgustaba, sino que el rubor también había aparecido en sus mejillas y aumentaba conforme sus latidos lo hacían.

El chico en su lugar no dijo nada. Sonrió confiado y complacido con la expresión de la muchacha.

Zelda, tratando de evadir el vergonzoso momento, cerró la croquera, se dio la vuelta y optó por la cobardía. Estaba tratando de huir de aquella mirada que la derretía, mientras apretaba el objeto contra su pecho y la gente se extrañaba por su caminar apresurado y torpe.

A la mañana siguiente no estaba segura de ir o no, pero si lo hacía probablemente recuperaría las cosas que dejó el día anterior, aunque aquello significara volver a encontrarse con él. Además, le entregaría el dibujo, así tal vez pensaría que no era tan cobarde como aparentaba… ¿Había sido solo el momento, no?

Cuando llegó no tuvo que esperar, el muchacho de siempre la estaba esperando, un poco más adecentado y sin avistamientos de sueño o su cansancio habitual.

—¿Tú…?

—Aquí está tu estuche y tu pañuelo, por si eso te preguntabas.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una pausa—. Ah, ten —dijo, extendiéndole la hoja con el dibujo.

—¿Por qué me lo das? —Hablando en serio, tampoco lo sabía.

—Dibujo a la gente y luego le entrego sus retratos. Es un pasatiempo —se inventó, era una excusa creíble.

—Ya veo.

Y se marchó, girando sobre sus talones y con una elegante sacudida de su cabello castaño. A mitad de la calle se dio cuenta de un detalle, uno muy extraño, porque...ella ayer no traía puesto ningún pañuelo.

Con el barullo matutino de los vehículos y la brisa haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, Zelda colocó su estuche bajo su brazo y tomó el pañuelo doblado de forma tan extraña. Era de un violeta muy bonito.

Desenvolviéndolo comenzó a darse cuenta que el pañuelo en su interior traía algo, delicado, casi imperceptible, se obligó a ahogar la exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo vio. Y es que, no era muy común encontrarte con un extraño que te retratase.

Quizá él haya pensado lo mismo…

—Con que Link, ¿eh? Extraño nombre.

Y ella a sabiendas, dejó también su nombre como firma en el retrato del joven, tal vez él también gustara de ella.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Confieso que desde hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de subir éste, de hecho, los tres que están hasta el momento los escribí el mismo día de una forma muy rápida, y como este es el que más me gusta lo deje como el tercero ("lo mejor para el final", aunque aún falta bastante para el final xD)

Como verán, hasta ahora este es el más largo e incluso temí que llegara más allá de las 1000 palabras, sino hubiera tenido que subirlo aparte como one-shot :/

He de decir que no es el primer UA de Zelda que he escrito, actualmente no son tan comunes como cuando llegué a esta paginas, cuando aún era lectora.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado a dejar sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran mucho que les guste lo que escribo, y como siempre, dar una invitación para que lo sigan haciendo. ¡No tienen idea de cuanto me motiva!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. Compromiso

Si Zelda me perteneciera podría comprarme una cámara para sacarle mejores fotos a mi dibujos y subirlos a mi deviantart.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **IV**

 **Compromiso**

* * *

 **...**

Palpitaciones.

En ese momento, lo único que Link podía pensar era en lo cansado que estaba después de haber terminado la lucha con Morpha, la criatura que se había asentado en el Templo del agua.

Ahora, las heridas le reclamaban con cada respiración, el sudor caía desde su frente en gotas que se fundían con la sangre diluida por el agua en su mejilla y el agotamiento mental le provocaba dolor de cabeza y punzadas en las sienes. Realmente, de todas sus anteriores experiencias, el Templo del agua había sido realmente una odisea.

Haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad se levantó del suelo, no sin antes beber su última poción roja, y se adentró en el círculo luminoso que lo transportaría a la cámara de los sabios.

Ahí, las experiencias recientes parecían nimiedades, Link agradecía que después de cada batalla pudiera pasarse por ahí, la tranquilidad del lugar le llegaba al fondo del pensamiento y lo relajaba, el dolor de su cuerpo pausaba sus reclamos y la mente se le despejaba. Era lo más cercano a estar soñando despierto.

Frente a él una figura femenina comenzaba a dibujarse, dando lugar a Ruto, Sabia del agua.

El héroe pudo ver cómo una expresión pícara se formaba en el semblante de la princesa, como un gesto de pretensión femenina, más común en las gerudos, quienes siempre parecían estar muy seguras de sus encantos. A su lado Navi parecía sentir lo mismo, quien curiosa y algo extrañada, había dejado de revolotear y se posó en su hombro.

—Vaya, de verdad no podía esperar menos de mi **prometido** —y aquello fue como un balde de agua fría.

Link se asustó, en cambio el hada parecía divertida, aguantándose las ganas de reír y carcajearse. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que Ruto le explicó que, para su raza, el Zafiro Zora era símbolo de compromiso. Ruto se lo había entregado a él, pero en aquel momento era demasiado ajeno en un tema como el matrimonio.

Ahora que había "crecido", porque él ahora estaba hecho todo un niño grande, las cosas lucían más claras, ahora entendía perfectamente porque a Navi le había hecho tanta gracia y se rió de su inocencia, ¡en su cara!

Ese día, Ruto lo había comprometido en una unión eterna…¡Como pareja!

En su momento el asunto poco le importó. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de, bueno…casarse con Ruto? A Link le parecían nulas, aunque el rey zora lo amenazara con ahogarlo en su grasa lo haría. Es decir, él era un hyliano, y Ruto era…bueno, una zora.

¿Qué acaso era tan raro pensar que una chica con apariencia de pescado no le resultara atractiva?

—Gracias a ti el Dominio Zora y las aguas del lago volverán a la normalidad y en recompensa, te daré mi amor eterno.

Link ahogó una exclamación, ahora de verdad estaba asustado. ¿Qué tenía ella en la cabeza? No es como si el la viera como, ya saben, como "pareja", o siquiera una compañera.

Ahora estaba en un aprieto, un gran aprieto. ¿Cómo se supone que el debería manejar este tipo de temas? Además, el matrimonio implicaba muchas cosas, como formar una familia.

¡Por el cuerpo obeso del rey zora! Realmente no quería pensar en cómo serían sus hijos con Ruto.

Por otra parte…si llegaban a casarse, ¿cómo se pondría ella?

Él no sabía cómo había sido la reina zora (seguro el rey se la comió si es que no la aplastó), pero la única referencia que tenía era el padre de Ruto, osea, ¿ella se pondría así?

— _Noooo…_

—¿Alterado, héroe? —susurró la hada.

Claro, como a ella le daba risa. En serio, el pobre muchacho daba pena temblando de los nervios, ella no tenía de qué estaba pasando por su mente.

—Pero creo que este no es un buen momento para algo como esto. Lo lamento tanto, Link, pero nuestro amor no podrá ser hasta que todo acabe —dijo la sabia notablemente apenada —. Pero te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos, como sabia del agua debo velar por el Templo del agua y la seguridad de los míos, pero mi amor por ti nunca cesará.

Y tras eso, y unas cuantas palabras más, le entregó el medallón del agua para luego aparecer en el lago de Hylia, extenuado y algo conmocionado por el cambio de la situación.

—Eso nunca pasó, ¿sí?

* * *

Uh, este fue mi primer intento de comedia, creo que no se me da muy bien, aun asi espero que al menos les haya causado gracia ^^

Subo el capitulo antes porque hoy en la noche me voy de viaje y no tendré acceso a intenet en al menos una semana, y ya que lo tenía hecho preferí publicarlo hoy.

Chicos, si tienen una sugerencia respecto a un personaje del cual les gustaría que escribiese un drabble pueden decirlo a través de un review o PM, no es necesario que tengan cuenta para que manden sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, como siempre es un gran apoyo y espero seguir teniéndolos a mi lado :)

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Sombra

Si Zelda fuera mío me hubiera quedado más días de viaje...pero con internet ;D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **V**

 **Sombra**

* * *

 **...**

Lo único que el muchacho, una vez héroe, sabía, era que el lugar en que se encontraba vagando no poseía fin ni limitaciones fijas. Podía andar a sus anchas en todas las direcciones posibles y el paisaje seguiría siendo el mismo: un conjunto de árboles rodeando un sendero que no conducía a nada, como un cuadro estático en el cual el avanzaba y avanzaba, y el lugar se burlaba de él, se reía en su cara.

Pero aquello no era lo que lo volvía loco, lo que lo sacaba de sus cabales, ni le hacía cuestionarse sobre la poca cordura que le quedaba, eran esas: las voces.

Recordaba —si es que a eso podría considerarse memoria—, que a primera instancia únicamente podía distinguir un murmullo apagado y muy a la distancia, y él lo había seguido pensando que el sonido lo llevaría a una salida, pero se equivocó.

Los sonidos, antes susurros, se transformaron un gritos, súplicas desesperadas de auxilio, una serie de oraciones pidiendo ayuda, rogando por una salvación que él no podía darles. Fue entonces su lógica comenzó a menguar. Para el chico antes héroe, cada exclamación desgarradora era peor que cualquier dolor que hubiera sufrido estando vivo, cada aullido desesperado era como recibir una serie de laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, cada llanto, cada aliento suspirado cuando una vida se extinguía, era un suplicio. Las voces pedían un héroe, algo que siendo ya no podría.

Link estaba en un lugar extraño, algo que ni su imaginación o sus más oscuros pensamientos concebían. Quería escapar, huir de ahí, pero no podía. Nada en todo ese sitio podría protegerlo de su propia mente, ni de las voces en su cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Él solo sabía que aquello que "vivía" —ya que estaba muerto—, era un castigo, uno peor de lo que hubiese imaginado, igual que una pesadilla eterna.

Una sombra, eso era. En eso se transformó en cuanto despertó en aquel sitio, apenas un atisbo de lo que fue en vida. Su ánimo desfalleció, sus pensamientos se perdían en la nube boscosa que representaban las voces. Ya no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente más allá del deseo que su sufrimiento parara. El cuerpo le pesaba, sabía que caminaba por inercia, casi arrastrándose, pero seguía obligándose a avanzar.

¿Hasta cuándo continuaría? Aquello era, casi, insoportable.

Casi.

Y es que, tiempo atrás, ya que hace mucho perdió la noción de este, la escuchó a ella. Era inconfundible, incluso dentro del mar de suplicas su voz era inconfundible, tan dulce y apacible.

Hace muy poco había aprendido a ignorar al resto, apaciguándolas un poco y bajando el volumen dentro de su mente, pero el dolor persistía, siempre estaba presente. La voz de ella era distinta, callaba a las demás y disminuía el dolor, despejaba su mente, lo hacía sentir vivo.

El momento era escaso, no sabía cuánto pasaba entre vez y vez que lograba escucharla, pero aquello era lo único que lo sostenía, que lo hacía mantener la esperanza que aquello pronto acabaría.

—No te preocupes, pronto terminará, volveremos a vernos, a estar juntos. Te lo prometo— y luego desapareció.

...

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, en lo personal creo que este de verdad a quedado triste (radical cambio en comparación al anterior).

Este drabble va dedicado a mi amigo ZeekLaerers, a quien le había preguntado de que personaje le gustaría que escribiera uno, a lo que me contesto que fuera la Sombra del héroe, ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

El siguiente que se viene tendrá una temática a petición de mi amiga KlyVan :)

 _Para Akemi: La vez anterior te contesté el review mandando un PM a tu cuenta, pero en el anterior dijiste que no podías acceder a ella, asi que no tengo muy claro si es que lo leíste, por lo tanto decidí ocupar este medio para poder agradecerte por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que el anterior te haya gustado, en serio, a veces soy la persona más aburrida en el mundo y no sabía que tal me iría con la comedia xD_

Chicos, como siempre muchas gracias por mandarme por sus opiniones, en especial a los que han estado aquí desde el principio, y por supuesto a los nuevos lectores, espero poder seguir contando con ustedes ^^

Por cierto, recuerdo que cualquier cosa, error de tipeo, ortográfico, o si creen que algo deba ser corregido no duden en decirmelo, estoy abierta a las criticas mientras están sean constructivas.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	6. Fortaleza

Si Zelda fuera mío...haría un juego en donde la princesa fuera la protagonista.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **VI**

 **Fortaleza**

* * *

 **...**

Zelda ahogó un quejido apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y casi haciendo rechinar sus dientes, en lo que sentía como nuevamente Impa le propinaba una fuerte patada en el estómago. Cayó sintiendo como sus rodillas soportaban el impacto y se le cortaba la respiración. Llevó de inmediato sus manos al sitio lastimado, tratando de aminorar el dolor, pero no había caso, era la cuarta vez en el día. Le quedaría un lindo hematoma como recuerdo durante algún tiempo.

Con la mano recargada en el piso y la otra sobre su lesión, la muchacha de ya once años dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado, la cabeza le palpitaba, el sudor le bajaba por la sienes, las rodillas raspadas le ardían y el cuerpo le pesaba. Temblaba, pero debía seguir, tenía que continuar hasta que su cuerpo reaccionara con la velocidad que necesitaba y así evitar un nuevo golpe, o simplemente hasta que ya no pudiera levantarse.

Pero no lo conseguía, y aquello la frustraba.

Era débil, lo sabía, pero en dos años de entrenamiento había conseguido varias habilidades: se había vuelto más perceptiva, bajo una intuición que poco tenía que ver con su poder mágico, además había ganado flexibilidad y aprendido a ser sigilosa, a comportarse como una sombra.

Impa la entrenaba duro, de la misma forma en la que entrenaban al resto de jóvenes sheikahs, sin ningún trato especial ni distinción.

—¿Segura que quieres seguir? —preguntó Impa, preocupada por la niña que seguía debatiéndose en el piso entre levantarse o sucumbir a la debilidad de su estado.

—Claro que sí, esto no ha sido nada en comparación a lo que él debió estar pasando —respondió como pudo la chica, a quien en mejores tiempos se la había llamado "princesa de Hyrule".

Sí, Zelda sabía muy bien que su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como le gustaría en esos momentos y que a duras penas lograba completar el entrenamiento, algunas veces rindiéndose, otras se había desmayado, y otras, utilizando todos sus recursos para salir victoriosa y finalizar el día con algo más que el anterior. Sabía muy bien que, tal vez y solo tal vez, estaba llevándose al límite y siendo contra prudente. Impa muchas veces le había dicho que aquello no era necesario, que el dolor físico no sustituiría nunca, ni callaría sus remordimientos, pero ella no conocía la razón que la impulsaba.

Porque ella había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla, a no dejar solo a Link en su destino y apoyarlo como fuera posible. Para ello debía de ser fuerte como el muchacho había demostrado que era, debía de tener su fortaleza, sus habilidades para continuar.

—" _Salvaremos este mundo juntos, princesa."_

Tenía un reino, un mundo entero, una persona por quien luchar.

Con el pensamiento en mente, la niña se levantó, se limpió la frente, quitó el polvo de sus rodillas y antes que Impa pudiese inmutarse le devolvió el golpe y esquivo con la velocidad necesaria, antes que contraatacara.

...

* * *

¡Drable número seis con temática a petición de KlyVan, ojalá te haya gustado amiga!

Y hablando de ella, para los que les gusta la acción, la aventura, y el misterio, pásense a leer su historia: "La era del caos", en serio es muy buena a mi parecer. Además cuenta con otros elementos que creo que a varios nos gustan, como una buena redacción y trama envolvente.

Si hay algún personaje o momento de la saga de que les gustaría que escribiera un drable no duden en decírmelo a través de sus comentarios, será un agrado.

Por otra parte, el hecho de haberlo publicado antes a petición **especial** no significa que no vaya a haber nuevo drable este martes, ¿Qué esperaban? xD

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	7. Título

¡Feliz aniversario! Lo debí haber dicho en el anterior, ¡pero nunca es tarde!

Si Zelda fuera mío no tendría que preocuparme por volver a clases el próximo martes...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **VII**

 **Título**

* * *

 **...**

Era extraño escuchar su nombre salido de sus labios, pero la primera vez que oyó a Link llamarla por éste, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era impropio, de mal gusto, él nunca debía sentirse en confianza de hacerlo, nunca podría compararse con las personas de su calaña, con quienes se sentían ser iguales, esa minoría superior al resto; él nunca seria parte de aquello.

Existían otras ocasiones, en donde el ambiente amigable y las bromas y confianza entre ambos terminaban por dominar el ambiente. Y él, sin quererlo ni darse cuenta, terminaba por llamarla "Zelda" para luego seguir hablando como si nada, sin inconvenientes ni reproches a sí mismo por su falta de cuidado, por su poco tacto al no nombrarla como su título proclamaba.

En su lugar, Zelda nunca puso pegas al hecho, le gustaba la forma cómo se escuchaba, como él pronunciaba su nombre con tanto cariño y gusto, sin tratos especiales ni diferencias de escalas. Por eso siempre lo incitaba, siempre se lo pedía, pero la respuesta era la misma y el sentimiento de inferioridad que él sentía hacia la princesa terminaba por ganarle y finalizaba por negárselo con el pesar del mundo puesto en sus palabras.

La segunda razón recaía en el hecho de llamarla "Zelda" ante otros, aunque aquello no le causaba vergüenza ni frustración, sino reproche, y una sensación que Link no terminaba de definir, mas las cosas giraban siempre a lo mismo: ¿quién era él para tratar a la máxima autoridad del reino como si de alguien cualquiera se tratara?

Aquel día que la pregunta llegó a sus oídos, ocurrió lo mismo que cuando Link la llamó por su nombre, pero luego la sorpresa de la princesa se transformó en enojo. Un sentimiento de protección había nacido en ella, una necesidad de resguardarlo de la envidia y el resentimiento de los demás.

La princesa nunca se había sentido como aquella vez, nunca algo la había hecho dar un arrebato como en aquella ocasión. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, encaró a la persona y le hizo saber claramente que para ella él era su igual y quien debía tener menos confianza era otro.

¿Quién era Link para llamarla con tanta confianza? La respuesta era simple: Link era su mejor amigo, confidente y compañero, la persona que lo había dado todo por ella y su reino, quien la sostuvo en la debilidad y la ayudó a volver a ponerse de pie nuevamente, quien estaba ahí para escucharla, para soportar aquella carga que su título conlleva, y más tarde, la persona con quien deseó compartir toda su vida.

Link podía seguir dudando todo lo que quisiera, porque ella siempre estaría ahí para hacerlo entrar en razón y darle a entender que su nobleza iba más allá de lo que los títulos nobiliarios podían entregarle, y que, por el único hecho de ser él, le daba todo el derecho de llamarla por su nombre.

Siendo así las cosas tomaban un nuevo sabor, un nuevo gusto para sus adentros, que ella le pidiera con tanta insistencia algo tan nimio como llamarla por su nombre lo hacía sentirse renovado, como si los temores infundados terminaran por desvanecerse, entonces él sucumbía a aquello y terminaba por darle el gusto.

—Solo una vez más, por favor, repítelo.

—Está bien…Zelda.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este se escribió solo, en serio, fue mágico, debería pasarme más seguido xD

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer a los que comentan, han dejado en favoritos y siguen esta historia :)

También recuerdo que cualquier error o si creen que hay algo que deba ser corregido no duden en decírmelo, estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	8. Pesadilla

Si Zelda fuera mío el Zelda U saldría antes ewe

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Pesadilla**

* * *

 **...**

Despertó, repentinamente, ahogando un grito de pánico en su garganta y con el corazón en la boca y palpitándole descarriado, la frente perlada en sudor, la respiración dificultosa, los ojos muy abiertos. De nueva cuenta, la misma pesadilla lo asaltaba, le robaba el sueño y acrecentaba sus temores, lo despojaba de su valentía y arrebataba su confianza en sí mismo.

Como en otras ocasiones, sus pies terminaron conduciéndolo a la habitación de ella. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de verla ahí tan relajada e indefensa a la vez. Fue entonces que el pensamiento llegó a su mente otra vez y con más fuerzas, las manos le temblaban, su pulso aumentaba.

De esa forma fue en la que terminó enredándose nuevamente entre sus sabanas; ahora ya no le bastaba con solo observar. Se acurrucó junto a ella mientras dormía, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo y el lento ritmo de su respiración.

En el sueño veía con la arrebataban de su lado, como nuevamente Zelda caía al vacío mientras él solo podía intentar alcanzarla. Tenía muy viva la sensación de como el tacto entre sus manos se perdía y sus gritos de auxilio grabados en sus oídos…

…Y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Link no soportaba el sentimiento de pérdida, no resistía la impotencia de quedarse observando como la alejaban de su lado, de la manera en que nuevamente el enemigo resurgía, hacía de las suyas y se alzaba victorioso. No podía cargar con la culpa de su fallo, de la imagen del cuerpo inerte de su amada a manos del Heraldo, ni el deseo de haber estado él en su lugar, daría lo que fuera por no verla sufrir, no de esa manera.

Nuevamente la estrujó entre sus brazos, ahogándose en ella, en su cercanía. Trató de convencerse que la joven estaba junto a él, sana y salva, pero las imágenes eran tan reales que le resultaba dificultoso.

En su lugar la muchacha comenzó a despertarse cuando sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo y la respiración entre cortada de Link en sus oídos, con el rostro hundido en su cuello y reprimiendo lo que parecían ser sollozos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó dulcemente, sin la intensión de sorprenderlo, a lo que Link respondió afirmativo con un sonido escueto.

Zelda sabía que él nunca le contaría que era lo que exactamente le pasaba, que nunca le haría saber sus temores. Link no era invencible ni invulnerable a la emoción, no era insensible, sino que era como cualquier ser que, al igual que todos, poseía algo que terminaba por derrumbarlo, y aunque fuera hace poco tiempo que lo descubrió, ese algo era perderla a ella.

Por eso Link siempre recurría a Zelda, quien lo aceptaba de buena gana, alivianando su carga, reconfortándolo con su cercanía y sosteniéndolo cuando la angustia hacía mella en él. Zelda con su sola presencia lograba que los temores desaparecieran, que las imágenes en su mente se disolvieran, provocando que una nueva sensación lo envolviera. Ella con su persona era escudo para sus pesadillas y apaciguaba su mente, protegiéndolo de sí mismo.

—Shhh…tranquilo, no pasa nada, aquí estoy contigo...Todo está bien —Link sintió como sus dedos recorrían su cabeza, acariciándolo y hundiéndolos de vez en cuando entre su cabellera.

El sueño comenzó a invadirlo, y antes que lo notara se quedó dormido, sin pesadillas que lo despertaran.

...

* * *

¡Ya son 30 reviews, no saben lo contenta que estoy, se los agradezco de todo corazón!

Espero que les haya gustado, he intentado probar con algo diferente, aunque no estoy segura que tan diferente haya quedado al resto, la cosa es que estoy tratando de incluir algo más de dinámica a lo que escribo como un desafío personal.

Este va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga **Yahab** , quien me había dicho que le gustaría alguna escena de SS, pero como nunca me dijo cual decidí hacerle algo referido al juego sin necesidad de sacar directamente una escena, ¡ojalá que haya sido de tu agrado! :)

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen esta historia y le han dado a favoritos ^^

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	9. Sueños

Si Zelda fuera mío ya tendría el Twilight Princess HD.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **IX**

 **Sueños**

* * *

 **...**

Link muchas veces soñaba con Zelda.

La mayoría de las veces eran imágenes sin relación alguna y que a la mañana siguiente, minutos después de despertar, ya no recordaba, pero había un factor importante que le hacía darse cuenta que era ella, como las lagunas que representaban sus ojos y el color chocolate de su cabello. Sin duda era ella.

El sueño era vivido y las sensaciones tan fuertes, que dejaban ciertos rezagos en él una vez lúcido. Pero Link siendo Link no le importaba tener la mente pegada todo el día en ella; el pensamiento era agradable.

La primera vez que soñó con Zelda, fue meses después de haberse mudado al castillo, tras haber aceptado el cargo de guardaespaldas real de su Majestad. La visión le había resultado más que confusa: podía verla frente a sí, dándole la mano y observándolo con cariño y un afecto que hasta entonces ellos no se prodigaban, con una sonrisa en el rostro que hasta entonces él desconocía. Inevitablemente sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Aquello provocó que algo nuevo despertara en él, había sido al igual que un leve impacto que produjo profundas ondas. Entonces el sentimiento comenzó a surgir poco a poco dentro de él al notar que aquello que distinguía en sus sueños era real y no solo eso: un sueño.

Zelda era extraña, Link no encontraba otra forma de definirla. No era como el común de la nobleza, la muchacha no podía actuar siempre bajos los cánones que la regían y Link siempre agradecía ser el único en notar aquello, en ver a Zelda y no la otra cosa que le gustaba de ella era su habilidad para ser impredecible. Tardó muy poco en darse cuenta, en base a largas charlas y los momentos que pasaban a solas. Fue así como sucesivamente se vio descubriendo pequeñas cualidades, tanto virtudes como defectos, que paso a paso comenzó a querer, porque al final todo se reducía a lo mismo: Zelda era extraña y también poseía la habilidad para que igualmente terminara enamorado de aquello que la hacía imperfecta.

Al final su mente terminó por configurar la escena en donde la situación se resolvía y él dejaba de callar aquel pensamiento, haciendo que a la mañana siguiente sucediera lo mismo. Terminó por confesarse y ser correspondido, ella igualmente lo amaba.

Después de eso hubo un tiempo en que los sueños dejaron de presentarse, pero la sensación era la misma. Link rogaba porque lo que vivía fuera real y no simple fantasía.

La última vez que soñó con Zelda realmente no importaba que había sido.

La cama de la regente era muy cómoda, suave y acogedora, por eso siempre que tenía la oportunidad se escabullía a su habitación, con el sigilo propio de su alterno canino, para terminar haciéndose un lugar en su lecho. Algunas ocasiones era por la necesidad de estar junto a ella, otras veces solo para verla dormida.

Quizá ella también soñara con él.

En la actualidad, tras aquel ultimo sueño, decidió arriesgarse, y sin importar que lo descubrieran o no, decidió una vez más ir con Zelda, quien por su falta de sigilo terminó por despertarse, pero al final de cuentas ella era rara y, aunque molesta, terminó por acogerlo junto a sí, acomodándose en su pecho y adormilándose con los latidos de su corazón.

Link no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

El muchacho recostado y con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por la gruesas cortinas, teniendo la espalda de la joven apoyada contra él y la mano en su cintura, comenzó a acariciar aquella barriga invisible, deslizando sus dedos por el estómago plano, tratando de pensar en aquel ser aún no concebido que lo llamaba "papá".

...

* * *

No tenía idea que podía hacerse un relato así en poco más de 500 palabras...hasta ahora.

¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Confieso que este es uno de mis favoritos.

Puede que de cierta forma parte del contenido del drabble se les haga "reciclado", pero entre un sueño y una pesadilla hay una gran diferencia y espero haber logrado plasmar aquello.

Ha decir verdad, este fue uno de los tantos relatos que hice para esta semana, al final termine con al menos cuatro marcados con el número nueve, pero de todos solo este me dejo satisfecha con el resultado, el resto está incompleto y espero subirlos sucesivamente.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son importantes para mi, además de dar la invitación de que lo sigan haciendo :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente, queridos lectores! :D


	10. Monarca

Si Zelda fuera mío el Zelink sería oficial ewe

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **X**

 **Monarca**

* * *

 **...**

Link se miró al espejo tratando de reconocer su reflejo. Vestido con aquel fino y elegante traje, digno del rey que ahora era, engalanando, peinado y con la pieza de joyería sobre su cabeza, no se sentía él; la corona le pesaba. Por muy erguido que su cuello se mantuviera y la vista estuviera siempre en la misma dirección, hacia adelante, de la misma forma en la que debía de conducir a su reino.

El muchacho ni como príncipe ni ahora como máxima autoridad de Hyrule entero, se sintió alguna vez dueño de algo, creía firmemente en la convicción de que todo cuanto había era parte de cada uno de sus habitantes y estaba en la disposición de cada uno cuidarla y usarla como viera conveniente, mientras él velaba por su protección y los guiaba por la mejor senda.

Aun así, muchas veces se sentía inseguro.

No tenía muy claro desde qué momento comenzó, pero de alguna forma la incomodidad y el sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar siempre estaban presentes, sin importar que su vida siempre se hubiese desarrollado dentro de las paredes del palacio, en aquellos muros fríos en donde fácil era perderse y la soledad atacaba la conciencia.

Link simplemente no estaba hecho para la vida de un rey ni para conducir una nación, o para ser inmensamente juzgado por una sociedad que lo envidiaba, que lo estaba acechando constantemente. Dentro de él existía un ferviente deseo de libertad, por mucho que amara "su" reino, pero de una forma distinta a la de cualquier monarca.

Mas aun, algo había sucedido el mismo día de su coronación.

Era tradición desde hace algunos siglos que alguien entre los plebeyos fuera quien colocara aquel símbolo de compromiso con el pueblo sobre la cabeza del nuevo rey, esta vez no fue la excepción. No tenía idea de quién había escogido a la persona, pero el joven creía que no pudieron haber hecho mejor elección.

Tenía muy bien grabado su rostro.

Verla fue como despertar, no existía mejor forma de definirlo. La muchacha destilaba sabiduría de su ser, poseía los ojos de alguien con grandes conocimientos, el saber estaba presente en ella. Y él con solo mirarla una vez, supo que conocerla era lo único que necesitaba, como si todas las respuestas estuvieran en ella.

Nunca vio a nadie tan bella: piel pálida e impoluta, cabello rubio, sedoso, labios de bonita forma, apetecibles y tentadores, contextura y facciones finas, curvas discretas y un aura que se le hacía conocida, sin importar el hecho de que era la primera vez que la veía, al igual que ella a él.

Se llamaba Zelda y poseía el nombre de las reinas de antaño, aquello fue lo único que supo a boca de la muchacha, antes que a él se lo devorara la multitud y ella se perdiera entre la gente, lejos de su mirada y su curiosidad insaciable por la joven.

El pensamiento estaba adherido a él: Zelda tenía la imagen de una verdadera reina, no como él, quien era demasiado inseguro, en cambio ella se veía tan portentosa, exigía atención con su propia presencia y emanaba fuerza, de la misma forma que alguien que sabía mucho y había conocido el mundo de una forma distinta a todos los reyes y reinas que había tenido Hyrule a lo largo de su historia.

Ella era distinta y aún así se sentía completamente seguro de la sabiduría que emanaba de su persona.

Una vez más miro la corona, pensó en lo bien que se le vería a Zelda.

...

* * *

Esto es una probada de un fic que tengo planeado hacer a futuro, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña "innovación".

Como ya viene siendo de forma recurrente, para esta ocasión tenía planeado algo más, pero como el resultado final no me convenció (ni la calidad de este) terminé por escribir ayer el que ahora ven.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben cuanto lo agradezco, en serio me suben el animo y me motivan a esforzarme más :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	11. Tirano

Si Zelda fuera mío tendría al menos unos de los DLC de HW...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XI**

 **Los elegidos de las diosas:**

 **Tirano**

* * *

 **...**

Nuevamente sintió las múltiples punzadas en su cuerpo. La bestia rugió de agonía y desesperación. Se estaba agotando, su fuerza disminuía, se le escapaba con cada jadeo entrecortado y amenazaba con dejarlo de un momento a otro. La vista se le nublaba a momentos, junto con la invasión de una nueva sensación, la somnolencia le trajo recuerdos.

Ganondorf podía observar con satisfacción lo que ahora podía llamar "su reino", rememorar gratamente las decisiones que lo llevaron a obtenerlo, pero nunca revelar el motivo e inicio de su ambición. Pocos sabían el tipo de persona que fue el ahora rey del mal, pocos conocían el motivo de su odio contra Hyrule y su pueblo, pero él…él siendo protagonista de sus vivencias, tenía motivos muy marcados.

Hyrule comenzó todo, para él siempre había sido culpa de ellos. Hyrule entero era quien tenía a los gerudo confinados en el desierto, a su crueldad, los mandó directamente a una lucha por la supervivencia, por tener un día más de vida. Hyrule con su agradable clima y brisa reconfortante no tenía que sufrir las penurias que traía vivir en las arenas, en donde el calor abrasante confundía a los forasteros y el frío de la noche calaba hasta los huesos.

…pero el viento en Hyrule era tan amable.

Ganondorf lo sabía, ya estaba cansado, cansado de no poseer las virtudes de aquella tierra bendecida, cansado de que su pueblo muriera de hambre y sed mientras los hyruleanos se vanagloriaban en su dicha.

Y entonces lo hizo, se había adueñado de todo.

Ahora eran ellos quienes suplicaban por piedad, quienes morían de hambre y enfermedad. Ahora el poder era suyo y podía ejercer su voluntad sin limitaciones. Ganondorf con su ambición no solo se había hecho con el control del reino, sino que también con una parte del poder dorado que residía en aquellas tierras.

Su obtención fue un detonante.

Ya no era lo mismo, Ganondorf ya no pensaba en su pueblo, en aquel resentimiento. Estaba convencido que todo cuanto obtuvo le pertenecía, se le estaba destinado a él, y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Fue una transformación completa, aplastaba sin control y arrasaba sin motivo, su sed de poder era insaciable y todo cuanto quería obtenía.

Por su parte la gente vivía aterrada, nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente, la mayoría trataba de pasar desapercibidos y cumplir con las exigencias del tirano, quien no dudaba en castigar la desobediencia. Nadie podía ir en su contra.

Ganondorf estaba seguro que no existía quien lo derrotara, se creía invencible, nadie era capaz de despojarlo de su poder. Conocía tan bien la peor faceta del hombre, porque él mismo era la viva representación de ésta. No existía quien arriesgara la seguridad que aún conservaban cuando el resto él se los había quitado. Todos pensaban en sus beneficios, muchos se presentaban ante el tirano para servirle, pero éste los aniquilaba cuando ya no le eran de provecho, antes que pidieran la recompensación que esperaban. Para él solo existían aquellos débiles a los que gobernaba y aquellos otros que, al igual que él, sucumbían a la atracción que ejercía sobre ellos el poder, tan solo eran insectos fáciles de aplastar, tan era solo seres mundanos.

Aquello fue su perdición.

Sintió la hoja bendita clavándose, un dolor descomunal lo invadió, una luz extraña lo rodeó y todo se apagó de repente.

Finalmente todo acabó.

...

* * *

Como quizá ya se habrán dado cuenta este es el primer drable parte de una "mini-serie", que tal y como dice, hablará de los elegidos de la diosas. Se supone que deberían ser consecutivos, por lo tanto el siguiente vendría siendo de Zelda, pero como van las cosas probablemente para la próxima semana les tenga preparado alguna otra cosa xD

Muchas gracias ustedes queridos lectores por sus comentarios de apoyo, me animan de forma increíble y me incentivan a seguir con esto, no será la gran cosa, lo sé, pero créanme cuando les digo que pongo todo cuando se trata de expresar estar pequeñas ideas, por muy minúsculas que sean.

Igualmente muchas a gracias a todos lo que sigan esta historia y le han dado a favoritos, incluso a aquellos que no dejan señales de vida, su presencia queda en el contador de visitas xD

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	12. Bestia

Si Zelda fuera mío haría un juego en donde el villano ganara.

¡Disfruten! ^^

* * *

 **XII**

 **Bestia**

* * *

 **...**

La muchacha se agachó, colocándose de cuclillas en un movimiento brusco y repentino, ignorando el dolor y el tronido de sus articulaciones ante la acción. Trató de hundirse lentamente entre los arbustos, muy sutilmente, para que el murmullo de las hojas no la delatara ante su perseguidor. Por suerte para ella, el viento parecía estar a su favor, soplaba fuertemente y silbaba con fiereza al rozar con sus oídos, demostrando su fortaleza y ayudándola a camuflarse, ahogando los sonidos y llevándose consigo su aroma característico.

La bestia lo reconocía, lo tenía muy bien grabado, pero las ráfagas lo confundían.

El crujir de una rama disparó nuevamente los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Zelda abrió los ojos como platos, el sudor bajaba desde las sienes, gotas frías que perfilaban su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón y caer finalmente, como suicidándose.

Rogó mentalmente: Diosas, protéjanme. Era inútil, los rezos no calmaban su nerviosismo ni el temor asentado en su pecho, que le recorría hasta el estómago y causaba constantes escalofríos en su espalda.

Una nueva ráfaga cruzó por sus orejas hylianas, la joven alzó la mirada, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, las punzadas de miedo habían acrecentado sus sentidos y su vista era mucho más nítida. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para que la luz de la luna se le fuera negada. Las nubes decidieron ocultarla y así privarla de su escasa claridad. Ahora no podía ver absolutamente nada.

El sutil resonar de unos pasos ligeros, ahogados por el césped, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. No comprendía cómo podía estar atenta a sonidos que en otra situación hubieran sido invisibles a su audición, pero ahí estaban, claros. A decir verdad, probablemente no sería esto lo que le indicaba el movimiento a su alrededor, sino más bien la sensación de estarse sintiendo observada, acechada, cazada.

Zelda debía actuar rápido, de forma inteligente y efectiva, sino, estaba segura que no saldría viva del sitio. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para lograr escapar, pero el miedo podía más que su mente, y sin quererlo terminó por arrinconarse. Luchar no era una opción: desarmada y débil no tenía oportunidades contra el lobo, quien la perseguía con notable intención de atacarla.

Anteriormente, escasos minutos antes de la persecución, todo parecía bien y tranquilo, el bosque parecía estar sumido en su parsimonia habitual. La muchacha caminaba distraídamente entre los troncos, con la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y dirigiéndose hasta su hogar.

Fue entonces que la situación dio un vuelco, y antes que pudiera detener sus pasos sintió el tacto de un pelaje mullido, suave incluso, la respiración acompasada, como un gruñido sofocado, seguido de un aliento cálido y el contacto con una figura redonda, fría y húmeda, parecida a la nariz de un perro.

En la actualidad los mismos ojos zarcos la recibían entre la oscuridad, la miraban con hambre y el deseo de tirársele encima, de darle un mordisco.

Zelda ahogó un grito de pánico en su garganta, el corazón se le había paralizado, su respiración era nula, su cuerpo estático, pero preparado para arrancar ante el menor movimiento. Estaba agotada, pero era astuta.

El lobo se agazapó sobre sus patas y antes que la joven pudiese siquiera levantarse, ya se le había lanzado encima, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, gruñendo, sus garras aprisionando sus hombros, mostrando los dientes y con la mandíbula bien abierta, listo para dar una rápida mordida y acabar con su presa.

La bestia decidida a atacar acercó sus fauces directamente hacia el cuello de Zelda, mas aun éstas fueron recibidas por el puño de la muchacha, seguido de un patada que logró apartarlo levemente, lo suficiente como para liberarse.

El animal retrocedió adolorido, quejándose, las punzadas lo hicieron reaccionar. Zelda pudo verlo claramente, como la conciencia regresaba a sus pupilas. No podía ver casi nada, pero sabía que la bestia ya no estaba tras de ella, un resquicio de lucidez se asomaban por ellos.

Era ahora o nunca.

Un nuevo golpe fue la abertura hacía el escape, dio un último vistazo antes de emprender una nueva carrera y perderse entre los árboles, mientras el lobo continuaba estático y sin lograr reaccionar del todo.

Interiormente Link agradeció haber recobrado la conciencia en aquel último momento, aun así, algo dentro le decía que Zelda pudo haber sido el mejor bocado que haya probado en su vida.

Era una lástima.

...

* * *

Pues esto ha sido parte de un nuevo experimento, espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente bien, en mi caso estoy conforme, pero siento que la idea resultó bastante pobre. No he podido escribir como he querido.

Chicos, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya casi son 50, en serio estoy feliz por esto :)

Espero que la inspiración para el siguiente este un poco más colaborativa.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	13. Compañia

Si Zelda fuera mío no estaría aquí.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Compañía**

* * *

 **...**

Zelda durante su vida había sido al igual que el viento primaveral: fresca, cálida e irremplazable. No había nadie como ella, nadie que pudiera ocupar su sitio, ni lograra llenar ese hueco en el corazón del hylian, aquel sitio en donde él la tenía presente.

Los primeros años tan solo eran unos niños, quienes jugaban a ser grandes guerreros y reconocidos aventureros que descubrían los misterios de aquella tierra. Niños que crecieron para dejar los juegos de lado y dar paso a las inseguridades y complejos de la adolescencia, donde el cariño se transformó en gusto.

El cambio para Link fue radical y muy significativo, ya no podía ver a su amiga simplemente como eso. Con ella algo similar ocurrió. Al final ambos eran un par de jóvenes atolondrados y enamorados del otro sin saberlo, evitando mirarse a los ojos e ignorando las mariposas en el estómago.

El gusto pasó a ser amor.

Un día simplemente ocurrió, racionalizó todos aquellos pensamientos agolpados en su cabeza y producidos por ella, estaba perdido, con la vista en el cielo y el corazón junto a ella. Desde entonces no se había apartado, encontró su lugar a su lado. La amaba tanto.

Viendo correspondido aquel amor, antes gusto e inicialmente cariño, pasó por otra transformación: ya no se trataba de las palabras que pudieran dedicarse o las promesas de amor eterno, ni las largas charlas o canciones susurradas al oído, sino las demostraciones físicas de su amor.

Transcurrió bastante antes de poder dar con la forma exacta en la que le gustaba que jugara con sus labios y un poco más para acostumbrarse al cuerpo del otro, como dormir juntos sin molestarse o acostumbrarse a la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, conocer cada centímetro de su piel y encontrar cada lunar o cicatriz. La manera como le gustaba que jugara con su cabello y perderse en sus ojos cada vez que la observaba, encontrar la posición indicada al igual que la manera de que reaccionara, de envolver sus cuerpos y hacerla despertar.

Zelda fue la mejor de sus investigaciones, con su cabello dorado; luces que lo hacían perderse en ese mar de destellos y ojos como lagunas, con su comprensión y paciencia absoluta, su sabiduría, la facilidad para sacarle palabras y hacerlo reír hasta las lágrimas o consolarlo, al igual que una madre a su hijo, entregarle palabras dulces, darle el mejor consejo en el momento indicado y darle a saber que quería ser mejor y más capaz solo por ella.

Link no se imaginaba sin Zelda.

Había sido toda una vida juntos.

Actualmente su ausencia lo estaba matando lentamente.

La muerte para Zelda había sido lenta y silenciosa, como una flor que comenzaba a marchitarse, disminuyendo su color mientras sus pétalos se secaban y día a día caían. Una mañana simplemente no pudo abrir sus ojos y aquella brisa primaveral que representaba su vida terminó por extinguirse.

Su cuerpo yacía frío en la cama que compartieron después del matrimonio, tenía el semblante tranquilo, se veían tan hermosa como siempre, parecía dormir. Link solo se dio cuenta hasta que posó su oreja en su pecho y no escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Se quedó así un buen rato, todo este tiempo había dormido acurrucado junto a su pecho.

Hoy se sentía cerca de ella, era un buen día para reunirse.

La brisa primaveral soplaba a la distancia y un hijo visitaba la tumba de sus padres.

...

* * *

Espero al menos les haya causado tristeza, estoy intentando con nuevos géneros.

No tengo mucho que decir, además de agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus comentarios de apoyo y también a los que siguen y han dejado en favoritos esta historia, sino fuera por ustedes ya lo habría dejado.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	14. Vida

Si Zelda fuera mío Linkle sí se parecería a Link ewe

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XIV**

" **Vida"**

—Yo sé de eso —pensó el héroe, mientras observaba a los mortales realizar su vida.

Extrañaba la sensación de estar vivo y verlos a ellos era una pequeña distracción.

Podía observar a la gente en el mercado, vendedores ofreciendo sus productos mientras los clientes regateaban y los trabajadores pasaban en un ir y venir constante por las calles, los niños que correteaban por ahí entorpecían el paso y había una que otra pareja amándose a escondidas, oculta de la mirada general, pero no para él.

Quizá de verdad extrañaba estar vivo.

Link se rascó la nuca, melancólico, en un gesto que con el paso de los siglos nunca terminó por quitársele y estaba seguro que continuaría repitiendo. Si mal no pensaba el momento llegaría pronto, pero se estaba impacientando.

Los pequeños placeres que traía la vida consigo muchas veces se reducían al plano físico, él no negaba que gran parte de lo que extrañaba se encontraba en éste esquema, anhelaba el tacto de unas manos acariciándolo con dulzura, e incluso el simple acto de respirar y sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban del preciado oxígeno, el latir de su corazón y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas con cada emoción y batalla por enfrentar.

El resto se resumía en la experiencia.

El lugar en el que actualmente se encontraba su alma reposando era lo más similar al limbo, solo que su alma no estaba esperando cumplir ese algo que le permitiera pasar al otro lado, simplemente era el sitio en donde los elegidos se reunían después de morir. Entonces él volvía a recuperar cada uno de los recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores, que llegaban como una bofetada y lo hacían deprimirse un par de días (o al menos eso estimaba, porque no existía una medida real del tiempo ahí) hasta que pudiera asimilarlo una vez más y disfrutar lo bueno que traía cada vivencia.

Link valoraba mucho sus memorias, por eso a cada una le tenía un lugar especial e inamovible.

La vida le había traído muchas sorpresas, experiencias que siempre terminaban por burlar su imaginación y hacerlo preguntarse qué pasaría la próxima vez que volviera a renacer. Aunque claro, el precio podía resultar muy alto y hasta injusto, al final de cuentas todo se debía a aquel ciclo eterno de conflictos sin solución fija, en donde él debía intervenir solo para lograr una solución temporal, porque el mal únicamente podía ser sellado, pero nunca erradicado. Aquello terminaría con equilibrio y las Diosas lo sabían.

Momentos como esos frustraban a Link, ahora mismo podía ver un Hyrule alejado de toda maldad, ¿pero cuánto duraría eso? ¿Es que acaso su acaso su existencia se limitaría siempre a lo mismo?

Increíblemente, para él, lo único que lo hacía alejarse de la ira era el amor que profesaba hacía aquel reino que siempre había protegido y la dueña del alma por lo cual todo dio inicio.

—Hylia —pero no estaba concentrado en quien alguna vez fue su Diosa.

Link notó como pequeñas luminiscencias comenzaron a rodearlo, desintegrándolo poco a poco, sin dolor, mientras lo adormecían y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. El momento había llegado.

Estaba muy emocionado de poder volver a reunirse con ella. Esta ocasión Zelda sería al menos dos años mayor y él no dejaba de preguntarse como haría para enamorarla nuevamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Este es uno de los tantos que tenía guardados por ahí, lo comencé hace no sé cuanto tiempo (se supone que éste debería haber sido el 10), pero nunca, hasta ahora, supe como formular la idea. Espero haya quedado decente.

Gente, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son un gran apoyo y me inspiran a continuar. Hace no mucho estuve a punto de dejarlo todo, pero ustedes son los que me mantienen aquí.

Por cierto, hay un par de anuncios que considero importantes que lean y están ahora mismo en mi perfil, pero no las incluyo aquí porque en serio no quería que lo que pusiera acá fuera más extenso que el texto mismo -w-

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	15. Madre

Si Zelda fuera mío ser el elegido dejaría de significar ser huérfano (?)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _Para Verónica, mi madre._

 **XV**

" **Madre"**

Aquella que diera a luz a la princesa del destino no sería más que la reina de turno en la época que se viera necesario. Distinto era para quien engendrara al héroe elegido, muy distinto.

Ella era una mujer normal, una hyliana cualquiera, joven y bella, casada desde no hace mucho, esperaba a su primer hijo y sabía muy bien que aquella criatura que le concedieron las Diosas no era como las otras, sino alguien especial, así se lo habían revelado. Pero a ella no le interesaba que tan importante fuera su bebé para las deidades, en especial para Farore, porque siéndolo o no para ella siempre lo sería.

La pequeña criatura en su vientre era fuerte y muy inquieta, había soportado todo tipo de complicaciones, desde sus desmayos hasta las bajas de energía y resfriados, pero ésta seguía ahí y ella lo valoraba como nunca hubiera esperado. Un amor totalmente distinto al que hubiera sentido hacia cualquier otra cosa o persona, incluyendo su esposo.

No creyó ser capaz de amar tanto.

El día del nacimiento llegó una semana por adelantado y dio a luz sin muchas dificultades, con la ayuda de una curandera de la zona. Era un varón fuerte y escandaloso, lloraba con fuerza y había sido capaz de causar malestar al tomar uno de los dedos de su padre entre sus minúsculas manitas. Unos mechoncitos rubios se asomaban escasos por su cabecita calva y al abrir los ojos la madre pudo vislumbrar dos brillantes zafiros, tan azules como el cielo mismo.

Pero el pequeño estaba marcado por la Diosas, el símbolo de la trifuerza era un manchón oscuro en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Un miedo repentino la invadió, las palabras de Farore escarbaron profundo en su conciencia y ella supo que tan importante era su hijo para el mundo entero, no solo para ella.

Su única preocupación desde ese entonces fue protegerlo, ¿De qué? No lo sabía, pero aterrada por las advertencias de sus deidades se mudó junto a su familia a una pequeña localidad al sur de Hyrule, en donde el muchacho cumplió un año protegido por la soledad que aportaban los bosques y sus escasos habitantes.

Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

El ataque se llevó a cabo de forma rápida y efectiva. El enemigo, aquel hombre de cabello rojo como las llamas y ojos ambarinos, no tardó en acabar con su esposo, un guerrero experimentado en el arte de la espada. Menos tardaría con ella, quien durante toda su vida solo había agarrado un cuchillo de cocina y una daga que nunca tuvo necesidad de ocupar, y esperaba nunca darle uso, hasta ahora.

Montada en el corcel negro emprendía su huida, mientras rogaba a las Diosas por la seguridad de su pequeño, ya no le importaba su propia vida, solamente que él estuviera a salvo de las atrocidades que pudiese cometer aquel hombre. Estaba herida, pero su niño continuaba intacto, y así seguiría, mientras ella estuviera con vida.

—No pasa nada Link. Mientras yo esté aquí no te pondrá un dedo encima —aseguró la madre, acariciando el bulto contra su pecho.

Así fue.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :)

Me da mucha nostalgia pensar que a partir de aquí tan solo quedan diez capítulos para finalizar, aunque probablemente lo extienda un poco, ya lo veré dependiendo de cómo vaya avanzando personalmente, pues, como les he comentado a varios, los drabbles son un gran experimento para retarme como escritora.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, siempre me alegra leerlos ^^

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente, se cuidan!


	16. Responsabilidad

Si Zelda fuera mío... ¡DOMINARÍA EL MUNDO! :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XVI**

" **Responsabilidad"**

—Así que desde ahora mi hija está a tu cargo. Confío en ti Impa —le había dicho el rey. Con esas palabras procedió a salir de la habitación y dejar a la sheikah junto a la niña, una pequeña bebé de apenas unos meses, de nombre Zelda y con el título de princesa.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Impa, con la sensatez que le había dado los años para este tipo de situaciones, dejó a la pequeña en su cuna, no sin antes arroparla y asegurarse que estuviera bien dormida, para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta y cerrarla con sumo cuidado. Tras eso echó a correr por los pasillos soltando su alteración de una forma en la que no se le había visto desde hace un buen tiempo (en la Guerra Civil para ser exactos).

Estuvo así hasta poder dar con su majestad, quien caminaba completamente tranquilo con dirección desconocida.

—¡Mi señor! —exclamó la sheikah.

—¿Qué sucede, Impa? —preguntó el rey, inmutable.

—Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de su hija, lo lamento mucho, pero soy la persona menos indicada para esta responsabilidad.

—Para nada, a tu lado mi hija está a salvo, contigo sé que no corre peligro. Harás un buen trabajo —tranquilizó el hombre, para dejar una vez más a la sheikah, quien no pudo refutar nada, estando demasiado azorada por el repentino encargo.

Porque eso era la pequeña Zelda, un trabajo más.

Resignada volvió por sus pasos hasta la habitación, la niña seguía sumida en sus sueños, con esa expresión angelical en su rostro. Era linda, muy linda, pero no de ella, quien nunca fue ni sería madre en su vida, o al menos, nunca daría luz a un hijo.

Los días siguientes fueron un nuevo reto para Impa, poco acostumbrada a tratar con niños, tuvo que aprender a interpretar las pequeñas señales que le daba la niña para saciar sus necesidades, aprender a cambiarla y a jugar con ella, mientas que su alimentación se reducía a la lactancia, de la cual ella no se hacía cargo.

La pequeña Zelda en ese entonces lo único que reconocía era el olor característico de Impa, por lo que la nodriza para que la aceptara debía colocarse una blusa usada de la sheikah.

Desde entonces ella lo había dejado todo, su cargo como líder de su tribu quedó delegado, al igual que su puesto en el ejército, más aún conservaba su rango, lista para volver cuando fuera necesario. Sin embargo, estaba a tiempo completo a cargo de Zelda, quien en poco tiempo se volvió la niña de su adoración y una pequeña luz en su vida, una oportunidad para experimentar el llamado amor materno, el cual ella nunca había recibido.

Impa se vio a si misma completamente apegada a ese pequeño ser, de la cual madre no era, pero se sentía como una. Tenía miedo de que la pequeña nunca le viera de tal forma, que la rechazara por no ser de la misma sangre, así como ella lo había hecho en un principio, calificándola como un encargo más que debía aceptar por deber, ahora lo hacía por amor y esperaba que poco a poco el sentimiento opacara el error.

En la actualidad la sheikah se encontraba en la cama que habían puesto para ella en la habitación de la niña, que a sus dos años no dormía sin tener a Impa cerca. La mujer sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se hacía espacio entre las sabanas y se acomodaba a su lado. No tenía idea de cómo lo había aprendido, pero Zelda era muy capaz de salir de su cuna y caminar hasta su lecho para dormir junto a ella.

Y es que, quizá Impa no fuera madre de Zelda, ni ella hija de Impa, pero a pesar de aquello, a diferencia de lo que se creía, la primera vez que se lo oyó hablar fue el nombre de la sheikah lo que se le escapó de los labios.

—Impa —roncaba la niña.

* * *

¡Son las 7:30 AM aquí! OMG, no creí que fuera a subir uno de estos tan temprano alguna vez xD

Verán, últimamente estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios y demás compromisos, que tuve que aprovechar la zona wi-fi del metro para subir el cap, sino, estaba segura que no lo lograría para más tarde. De hecho, creí que esta vez quedaría sin nada que subir, la idea se presentó de forma casi milagrosa y logré redactarla en tiempo récord O:!

Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente ahondo en las madres y doy finalidad al tema con Impa, uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Una vez más gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que me inspiran a seguir hasta el final, siempre son muy importantes para mí.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	17. Destino

Si Zelda fuera mío no se habría atrasado el Zelda U...de nuevo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XVII**

" **Destino"**

Había sido un largo camino hasta el castillo.

Hasta hace apenas unos días (eso creía él) las cosas iban tal y como siempre las había pensado, vivido: los días transcurrían perezosos, largos y deliciosos, cual ocaso al atardecer, con la misma parsimonia. Tenía una vida muy tranquila, sin grandes emociones, más que de vez en cuando cazar alguna buena presa para la cena, pasar un buen momento, compartir algún recuerdo o conversación, placeres pequeños que a él lo llenaban.

Luego todo acabó.

Sucedió un día como cualquiera, Link se vio envuelto en situaciones que escapaban de su imaginación, de un instante a otro observó como destrozaban todo lo que conocía, todo lo que para él tenía significado. No habrían más noches frente a las estrellas en la paz del bosque, ni largas horas de pesca, o simples jornadas de silencio o diversión en largo tiempo.

No tuvo más opción que huir.

No tenía idea de quién o qué precisamente, solo que alguien lo buscaba y quería muerto, y gracias a ello el caos se había desatado.

Desde entonces había estado escapando, bajo la encomienda del único ente que en ese entonces pudo protegerlo para salir vivo del ataque, Farone, el espíritu de luz que residía en el manantial del bosque.

—" _Ve por la Princesa Zelda, ella te explicará todo"_ —su voz se apagó después de eso. Link emprendió rápidamente el viaje, sabiendo que quedarse quieto en un sitio traería más destrucción, lo que menos deseaba.

Actualmente se encontraba en la sala del trono, una oscura capucha ocultaba su rostro, sus cabellos rubios y mirada azulina, el guante en su mano izquierda cubría la marca de las Diosas, y aún así, la doncella frente a él supo quién era.

Nadie podía engañarla.

Zelda le explicó la situación, un nuevo mal estaba acechando a la nación y él era el responsable de acabar con éste, él traería de vuelta la luz a aquellas tierras, quien volvería a sembrar la esperanza en los corazones de las personas y llevaría a Hyrule a una nueva mañana, mejor y duradera, pero tan efímera a la vez, como todo en aquel ciclo.

Link se sentía confundido, ¿cómo podría con tal encargo, cómo sería capaz de un destino tan inmenso, si hasta hace poco su mayor preocupación eran un par de rupias perdidas?

—Debe haber un error…—Murmuró.

—No lo hay, la Trifuerza en el dorso de tu mano lo demuestra, tu imagen, tu alma, tu ser entero, eres el elegido y debes cumplir con tu encomienda —respondió ella.

Meditó un rato, la princesa era paciente. Estaba muy contrariado, la carga era demasiada, pero lo que perdería a cambio sería mayor. Tenía toda una nación dependiendo de su decisión, no podía dejarlos a su merced, no después de conocer las entrañas de aquella tierra y ver como eran destruidas; la forma en que la gente caía por aquel mal.

No podía.

Link se dejó caer de rodillas, la oleada de coraje e indecisión llegó a él en forma de sudor frío resbalando por su frente, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho las gotas de sangre en batallas anteriores y amigos caídos hasta llegar al sitio.

—Lo haré —dictó, la voz firme, el símbolo de la Trifuerza brillando levemente.

No había error.

Zelda se levantó de su trono dirigiéndose al elegido, mirándolo con aquellos ojos que desnudaban el alma, entregó la espada al joven, una que en un principio había intentado renegar, pero ahora tenía un propósito.

La hoja brilló en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la empuñadura.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Erika por haberme apoyado y transmitirme confianza, además de ayudarme con mis escritos, gracias ella estoy con un nuevo drabble para ustedes.

Estoy atrasada con algunos pedidos, pero en breve los iré escribiendo y publicando dentro de los que quedan ;)

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre es una alegría tenerlos.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	18. Derrota

Si Zelda fuera mío estaría poniendo estas cosas en juegos y no drabbles C:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XVIII**

" **Derrota"**

Reconoció fácilmente el sabor de su propia sangre en el paladar y como ésta comenzaba a deslizarse en pequeños hilillos por su boca. De nueva un cuenta otro golpe era frenado en su estómago y Link sintió como su respiración volvía a entrecortarse, a bocanadas de aire muy dolorosas a sus pulmones, quienes intentaban rescatar algo de oxígeno. El ardor se su pecho crecía más y más. El recuerdo del apacible aire de las praderas regresó a su memoria como una burla, era tan reconfortante. Éste en cambio olía a cenizas y escombros.

Frente a él Ganondorf lo miraba arrogante, su poderosa presencia era reflejada en sus pupilas, ardientes, mirando lo que muy próximamente se transformaría en su máximo logro y cumplimiento de sus más grandes anhelos. El muchacho no tardaría en caer, y por supuesto, él sería lo suficientemente generoso como para darle una muerte rápida, pero humillante. Se había estado entreteniendo con cada quejido doloroso salido de su garganta, cada expresión en su rostro, el sufrimiento siempre le había sido algo apetecible de ver, sobre todo cuando era él quien lo provocaba.

Un nuevo sablazo fue directo al héroe, quien a duras penas logró detenerlo a causa del agotamiento; pudo sentir el calambre en su brazo derecho. Incluso para un escudo como el suyo el golpe había sido demasiado, se sintió trastabillar.

Lejos de la batalla la princesa observaba el combate, aterrada, con la mirada perdida y llena de desesperación e imposibilitada de intervenir y apoyar al joven que se debatía con fiereza entre la vida y la muerte, entra la salvación y la rendición.

Una lágrima de frustración recorrió su semblante al ver como Ganondorf conseguía desarmar finalmente al joven, rendido completamente al cansancio, al dolor de sus múltiples heridas y los gritos que daban sus extremidades agarrotadas. Sus ropajes estaban rasgados en varias zonas y cubiertos de suciedad y sangre. El brillo siempre alegre y valeroso se vio extinguido como en pocas ocasiones en las pupilas del héroe: todo había acabado.

Ganondorf se carcajeó, triunfante. Estuvo seguro desde el principio que ninguno de los dos mocosos que, hace siete años lo espiaban desde una ventana, podrían contra él. Eran solo un par de niños, él en cambio un hombre fuerte y poderoso, nada que ver con el crío cuyo gaznate se encontraba entre su palma, o la mocosa tirada en el piso, inútilmente.

La senda hacia todo lo que deseó estaba a un par de vidas de distancias, le daría final al chiquillo y luego vería que haría con la princesa, su muerte sería más lenta y sufriría más que él, tenía grandes planes preparados.

Zelda sintió una vez más la culpa carcomiéndola, Link no debería estar en manos del villano con la vida escapándosele a cada segundo. Ella era quien lo involucró en esto, quien le pidió la búsqueda de las piedras espirituales, quien dejó en sus manos la ocarina del tiempo, y quien lo llevó a arriesgar su vida a cada paso.

Debió ser ella desde un principio…

Ganondorf observaba con satisfacción como el héroe cada vez intentaba zafarse de su agarre con menos fuerzas y como la palidez invadía su semblante. Podía casi observar como desde su posición las Diosas miraban el desenlace de su batalla y el elegido caía a sus pies, derrotado, de una forma que no se había visto.

Link supo que todo acabó en cuanto vislumbró la forma en que el Rey de las gerudo lo miraba nuevamente. Dio un último vistazo a Zelda, quien no apartaba su mirada de él. Una leve y triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Perdóname… —Dijo con un hilillo de voz, era sorprendente que pudiese hablar en ese punto.

Luego sintió la espada del tirano atravesar su cuerpo, convulsionó en un doloroso espasmo y la mente se le nubló por completo, ya no existía más que dolor, después nada. No alcanzó a cerrar los ojos cuando la vida finalmente dejó estos, mientras la sangre emanaba profusamente de la herida y su cuerpo caía pesadamente al piso, inerte.

El grito de la princesa y las carcajadas del villano resonaron en el escenario.

* * *

Nuevamente me aprovecho de la señal del metro para poder subir un drabble xD Esta semana tengo muchas pruebas así que debo aprovechar el tiempo al máximo (y obtener wi-fi de paso jeje).

Como nombré hace unas semanas atrás de verdad me gustaría ver una escena como esta en un juego, aunque sería de todas formas muy triste. Espero les haya gustado.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ¡ya son 80! Wow, en serio estoy contenta y todo gracias a ustedes :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Sigan guapos ~


	19. Única

Si Zelda fuera mío...¿Qué no haría? xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XIX**

" **Única"**

Zelda dedicó una sonrisa fingida al joven que tenía al frente, el hijo del marqués de quizá dónde y cuyo nombre no recordaba —ni le importaba—, pero daba igual. Solo debía procurar soltar un par de halagos entre dialogo y dialogo para mantener contento a su visitante y colaborar en aumentar su gran ego y arrogancia. Una estrategia que ayudaba a evitarse problemas y dolores de cabeza debido a los pretendientes no complacidos, que iban amontonándose en la larga lista de los posibles candidatos al trono.

Cuánto le aburría.

Por suerte para ella la reunión dio final luego de una diminuta tacita de té, que ella iba bebiendo a sorbidos de pajarillo, como toda señorita de clase alta, y un par de bocadillos los cuales no metía mucha mano, no debían pensar que era glotona. Era muy importante mantener la línea y las apariencias.

Un rato a solas en su estudio fue suficiente para despejarse un poco, dentro de lo que podía. Tales encuentros siempre la agotaban, aunque se tratara únicamente de charlar un rato y comer pequeñas porciones de lo que se le ocurriera al chef o pretendiente de turno elaborar o pedir respectivamente.

Suspiró cansada. Zelda no soportaba más el pensamiento de ser vista como un trofeo, como el objetivo inalcanzable que muchos se habían propuesto conseguir: su mano y la corona, nada más.

La princesa era una muñeca vestida y arreglada para encantar la vista, educada para siempre resultar agradable, buenos modales siempre repasados y aplicados a toda hora y frente a todos. Nunca levantando la voz, pero manteniendo el tono firme para inspirar respeto a quien la escuchara. Muchos decían que la mujer encantaba con la mirada y era capaz de ver toda verdad con sus irises azules.

Y la gente, atraída por lo rumores de tan misteriosa muchacha, no dudaban en concertar un encuentro con ella, pero nada lograban, porque la dama era una experta en rechazar cada una de las propuestas y salir airosa.

¿Quién conocía a Zelda?

La primera persona para la respuesta a esa pregunta era Impa, nana y casi madre de la doncella. Nadie cuestionaba aquello, pues, dentro de las paredes del castillo, solo a ella se le escuchó alguna vez llamarla por su nombre. Ni una persona más acompañaba éste sin su título.

La segunda persona fue Link, hijo de uno de los difuntos generales del ejército y amigo del rey, también fallecido desde hace varios años.

Con él las cosas eran distintas, la princesa dejaba ser princesa y pasaba a ser Zelda. Una joven igualmente dulce y educada, que le gustaba soltarse al cabello y reírse sin contenerse, comer los más deliciosos bocadillos sin restricciones y degustarlos sin vergüenza. La muchacha que disfrutaba caminar descalza por los pastizales y cantar por las mañanas una tonada alegre, contar chistes y mostrarse cual era frente a él.

Cuando estaba con Link a Zelda la mente se le nublaba, no era completamente consciente de cada uno de sus actos ni palabras, simplemente hacía lo que le nacía cuando se lo encontraba y podía estar a solas con él: abrazarlo sin temor y dedicarle miradas de amor y frases cariñosas, besos a escondidas y caricias y miradas furtivas, lejos de los ojos de los demás, pero disfrutadas por ambos.

Entonces Link correspondía y la hacía sentir única y especial, no una reproducción especializada en complacer. Solamente ella, quien lo sorprendía con su modo de expresarse y vastos conocimientos.

Zelda se recostó en los sillones quitándose la tiara de la cabeza y desarmando la elaborada trenza que una de las doncellas tardó al menos una hora en hacer, mientras se sacaba los zapatos con los pies y desanudaba el ajustado listón de su cintura. El peso de las joyas de oro desapareció en pocos instantes y en la habitación la princesa había desaparecido nuevamente conforme el joven hyliano hacía su aparición en el balcón y entraba como si nada.

Un hombre y una mujer compartieron una charla, un par de bombones, unos cuantos besos, y quizá algo más.

Fue su secreto.

* * *

Esta fue la primera vez que creí no podría subir una drabble. Tuve un mega bloqueo gracias a los exámenes de esta y la anterior semana (y aún quedan más), así tuve la mente pegada únicamente a todo lo que era materia, lo cual no me permitía escribir sin que me salieran formulas químicas o vectores...

Milagrosamente ayer pude escribir, tuve varias ideas, incluso pensé en comedia (cosa que espero poder subir en unos cuantos drabbles más), pero el cerebro no me dio para casi nada. De todos modos espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente aceptable y que les haya gustado.

Aquí paso a responder los reviews anónimos:

 **Diana AZ:** Lamento no haberte respondido anteriormente, pero ya que no tienes cuenta ahora lo hago por este medio :)

Me alegra mucho que te gusten los drabbles, trato siempre de poner lo mejor a la hora de elaborarlos. El anterior fue un capricho mío que ya que muy probablemente no saldrá en un juego, decidí recrearlo por mi misma xD

Saludos~

 **Linkand06:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! A decir verdad siempre me he preguntado lo mismo, pues como se sabe hay uno el cual vence y otro en que no, por lo tanto ¿Qué cambió las cosas? Espero poder hacer algo en torno a esa pregunta.

Me alegra saber que hayas podido sentir las emociones de cada personaje, la intención es transmitir aquello.

Ojalá te haya gustado también éste.

Saludos~

¡Muchas gracias igualmente a todos por sus comentarios, son siempre un gran apoyo!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	20. Deber

Si Zelda fuera mío Mikau no habría muerto :'(

Algún día se me acabaran estas frases...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XX**

" **Deber"**

El soldado inició su turno temprano, como todas las mañanas.

Rayos, daría lo que fuera por tener unas cuantas horitas de sueño más, le besaría los pies al rey y le conseguiría prometido a su hija, o quizá haría reír a la amargada de Impa ,ya que todos ahí juraban que la mujer no cambiaba de expresión, excepto cuando veía a la princesa, claro.

En fin, con su casco bien puesto en su sitio y lanza en mano de dirigió a su lugar de turno, su extraño lugar de turno, recientemente cambiado, pues el soldado que acostumbraba a estar allí se había enfermado de no sé qué y tenía licencia, curiosamente firmada por un médico de la ciudadela y no el del castillo, que los atendía gratuitamente.

Muy sospechoso…

Pero no era asunto suyo. Ahora el lugar le correspondía a él, parecía bastante sencillo incluso para ser algún lugar delegado.

Se trataba de una habitación ubicada justo a la entrada de la ciudadela, extensa, con paredes de ladrillo, piso de piedra, con ventanucos a lo largo, unas cuantas cajas de madera y lo que más le impresionó: jarrones.

¿Qué hacían tales piezas de artesanía ahí? Cuando preguntó nadie supo responderle.

No es que le importara mucho, pero le llamaba mucho la cantidad en que abundaban.

Entonces… ¿Debía proteger los jarrones o qué cosa? Soltó una carcajada en cuanto lo pensó, era ridículo.

Pocos días después pareció entender aquello.

Su primer encuentro con el héroe sucedió cuando éste era tan solo un chiquillo de diez años, creyendo ser kokiri, vestido de verde, con un escudo y una espada a su medida, increíblemente.

¿¡Qué tipo de lunático le forjaría una espada un niño!? Él no lo haría, por supuesto.

En fin, el niño entró como Pedro en su casa, al igual que quien pasa a su hogar y se quita los zapatos para descansar los pies, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludarlo. Supuso que el muchacho creería que se trataba del mismo soldado que acostumbraba a estar allí.

Y así era, pues éste se sorprendió de no escuchar sus típicas palabras, invitándole a romper los jarrones.

Al niño le dio igual, los rompió a fuerza de espada y se hizo con unas cuantas rupias en el proceso mientras el pobre soldado se quedaba en su puesto, estático, sin saber si sorprenderse o algo, lo que fuera, quizá gritarle el muchacho que no hiciera eso, ¿no se supone que él debería limpiar más tarde entonces?

¿Y qué era la bola de luz al lado del chiquillo? ¿Un hada, no? Cosa extraña. ¿No debería estar el hada diciéndole al niño que no debía atentar contra la propiedad ajena y menos aun quedarse con el dinero que encontrara y pasárselo a él, un correcto y noble soldado del castillo?

Aparentemente no, ella seguía revoloteando por ahí muy tranquila, mientras Link seguía descargando su aburrimiento contra los pobres jarrones.

Muy mal hecho, pensó el soldado, con lo bien le vendrían esas rupias. Su sueldo cada vez estaba más recortado y la barriga del rey más grande.

¡Debía hacer algo!

—Oye, ni… —Y sus palabras quedaron en eso. Link se había ido tan repentinamente como entró.

Una mueca sin interpretación apareció en el rostro del pobre soldado.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a éste, a excepción de que quería innovar un poco en temática después de tanto romance. Espero sea de su agrado :)

Ya faltan solo cinco, no me lo creo ni yo xD Me sentiré muy extraña cuando no tenga que hacerlos.

Para los anónimos:

 **Linkand06:** Nuevamente muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste ^^

Igualmente creo en lo que dices, pienso que Zelda sería mucho mejor personaje si dejaran entrever mucho más de su personalidad y no solo dejarnos con la de la princesa. Esperemos que para el siguiente juego haya un cambio en este aspecto.

El drabble número 13 fue mi primer intento de tragedia e interesante de escribir en lo personal, no es mi favorito, pero quise plasmar la mayor cantidad de emociones posibles y que el paso de estas se sintiera tal cual. Me alegra saber que he logrado transmitir aquello :)

¡Por su puesto que te hago uno de Cya! Solo deja que me ponga al día con los demás pedidos que llevan harto esperando xD

Te cuidas~

 **DianaAZ:** Lo bueno de los drabble es que no necesitas de mucha inspiración, pues al igual que las ideas mismas y la longitud de los textos, las cosas pequeñas son muchas veces lo que más te hacen pensar o lo que más llegan. Por ejemplo: ¿No es genial sentir como algo tan diminuto, de igual forma, es capaz de llenarte la cabeza de ideas? Eso es lo que a mi me pasa con estos cuentos.

¿A qué es muy romántico una relación así, eh? xDD En fin, que bueno te haya gustado, ojalá igualmente aunque no fuese de romance fuera de tu agrado ^^

Te cuidas~

A los demás igualmente muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, se pasan. ¡Ya casi son 100! Moriré de felicidad y luego resucitaré para seguir escribiendo cuando pase xDD ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	21. Arrebato

Si Zelda fuera mío no habría Templo del Agua~

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XXI**

" **Arrebato"**

Ella fue la primera en fijarse en el héroe, incluso antes de Hylia.

Cya, guardiana del tiempo, fue la primera en ver las virtudes del muchacho: fuerte, listo, con una gran valentía que salía a flote cada vez que fuera necesario, corazón de oro y sangre liviana, además de apuesto.

¿Cómo no fijarse en él? Sus ojos estuvieron pendientes de cada uno de los pasos que Link daba desde el principio.

Entonces algo sucedió: Hylia posó sus orbes divinos en el joven que con tanta expectación había contemplado, eligiéndolo para una misión increíble cuyo final acabó con la vida de él.

Y es que claro, ella era capaz de ver más allá del presente, por lo que supo desde el primer momento como acabarían las cosas, pero no tenía permitido intervenir en la vida de los mortales, por lo que no pudo hacer nada por su amado. Únicamente se limitó a seguirlo hasta la muerte mientras le pedía perdón sin que la escuchara, a medida que en el evento se aproximaba.

El rencor por el alma de la Diosa nació. Todo era su culpa. La visión del joven desangrándose en el piso debido a la herida mortal fue devastadora para ella.

La segunda en fijarse en el chiquillo fue Farore, quien al igual que Hylia lo escogió unas eras más tarde. Pero Cya agradeció de corazón las virtudes que la deidad del valor otorgaba al muchacho, lo ayudaban.

El problema era ella: Zelda, reencarnación de Hylia, quien se hizo con el corazón del joven, enamorándolo con su belleza y encanto, haciéndolo arriesgar, como en un principio, su vida a nombre de ella, a quien el alma del joven estaba entrelazada y cuyos destinos siempre se cruzaban, ella, la afortunada, a quien el joven prestaba toda su atención y compromiso, su cariño entero, las miradas afectuosas, palabras y promesas de amor, su cuerpo incluso, a lo largo de los siglos y en cada vida.

¿Qué no daría ella para que él no le hiciera lo mismo?

Cya nuevamente se sintió devastada. La semilla del odio comenzó a brotar dentro de ella, aquella que había surgido hace bastante, pero que se había mantenido ahí, escondida, esperando echar raíces.

Entonces la maldad se apoderó de la hechicera y su juicio. Las condiciones de su cargo quedaron olvidadas por completo, las órdenes de las Diosas ya no estaban en su mente, no podían ejercer más su voluntad contra ella, cegada por aquel amor insano, obsesivo.

Sintió su sangre hervir cuando nuevamente vio aquel reencuentro, la misma escena en donde las almas se reunían y reconocían. Cya vio claramente el brillo en los ojos de la princesa, la admiración en los de él. La emoción palpitante de estar una vez más cerca del otro, porque los sentimientos entre ambos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar barreras.

Pero ya no más. Esta vez no se limitaría observar como el alma de Hylia arrebataba al joven de su lado. No lo permitiría.

Ella misma se encargaría de separarlos.

* * *

Drabble dedicado a Cya para **Linkand06** , espero te haya gustado :)

No sé ustedes pero en lo personal a mi me gustó mucho éste, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ella, pero no se me ocurriría nada hasta hace poco xD

Kelly tendrás que disculparme pero por más que intento poner en orden esa idea que te dije nada me sale y prefiero entregarte algo atrasado que mal escrito, perdona, una vez más Dx

Para los anónimos:

 **Linkand06:** Y aquí está tu drable, espero de todo corazón te haya gustado :)

Muchas gracias por tu inmenso apoyo, siempre me levanta el ánimo comentarios como estos. ^^ La vez anterior quería intentar algo nuevo y aunque no soy muy versada en el género lo intento.

Te cuidas~

 **LizzJiao:** Se supone que iba a mandarte un mensaje a tu cuenta pero se pasó completamente, perdona Dx

Ya te extrañaba la semana pasada xD y gracias a ti por soportar estás ideas que se me ocurren y comentar por supuesto, hacía falta algo nuevo y espero seguir innovando algo más en temática.

Un abrazo ~

 **DianaAZ:** No me lo creo, estoy tan feliz, cuando inicie pensé que jamás llegaría al número *^*

Gracias por comentar nuevamente, estoy feliz de que alguien crea que soy talentosa para esto, de verdad ^^ Y qué decir delpbre guardia, que si hubiera sabido probablemente él los hubiera roto xD

Te cuidas~

Muchas gracias igualmente a todos ustedes por sus motivante comentarios, comienza la cuenta regresiva con cuatro restantes ya, así que probablemente termine a finales de mes :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	22. Encuentro

Si Zelda fuera mío el Neburí de Link tendría nombre.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XXII**

" **Encuentro"**

El animal apareció ante los ojos de Link cuando éste era tan solo un chiquillo, de ocho años estimados por los aldeanos de Ordon, y la memoria hecha pedacitos; fragmentos sin conexión alguna que para ese entonces aún lo desmoronaban anímicamente, pero que con el tiempo aprendería a ignorar, y más tarde, cumplidos los dieciocho, olvidaría.

Había sido una tarde como las que se estaba acostumbrando a tener, junto con Ilia, la hija del alcalde, explorando los bosques de Ordon y escabulléndose a ciegas de los adultos, a quienes no les gustaba que fueran tan lejos; la región de Farone era el límite. Solo que esta vez la niña no lo acompañó, estaba resfriada y Bo no pretendía que su hija empeorara, quizá por qué sitios andaban.

De todas formas, Link no desistió de ir hasta los bosques, explorar le agradaba y más aún en un sitio tan extenso y solitario como aquel, con sus corrientes de aire refrescante, el murmullo de las aves y los insectos, o el arrullar que producía el correr del agua de la fuente del espíritu, el tacto del césped en los pies, el aroma de la tierra húmeda y la vista del verde de las hojas. Todo le parecía muy bello y agradable.

Estando ya ahí Link se dedicó a recorrer terreno, todos esos lugares a los que Ilia no iría por la gran presencia de insectos, cosa que Link no comprendía —la niña toda su vida había vivido en el campo—, debería estar más que acostumbrada.

La primera en reparar en la presencia del otro fue la potrilla, quien estando atrapada entre unos arbustos de ramas espinosas profería exclamaciones de dolor y auxilio, llamando la atención del niño.

Link procuró acercarse lentamente, sabiendo que el animal podía asustarse fácilmente con su presencia y tratar de zafarse bruscamente y causarse más daño. Aunque muy por el contrario éste se quedó tranquilo, silenciándose finalmente y prestando absoluta atención a cada movimiento que hacía el hylian, quien daba lentos pasos silenciados por el césped y el ruido del bosque. Desde su perspectiva el niño no iba a atacarla, no había razón para estar a la defensiva o lista para escapar, cosa casi imposible en su estado, pues varias espinas se habían incrustado.

Cuando Link llegó hasta donde ella estaba, con la misma lentitud que antes, se agachó y colocó a su altura, mientras murmuraba palabras de calma para que entrara en confianza y pudiera por fin acercar sus manos y comenzar a quitar las espinas, poco a poco y con movimientos rápidos que restaban dolor. La potrilla protestó, pero se mantuvo quieta con tal de no hacerle más difícil la labor.

Con el animal ya liberado Link decidió mantener distancias, con tal de que éste no saliera disparado viéndose despojado de aquello que evitaba moverse. Nuevamente se mantuvo quieta, observándolo con lo misma atención que cuando se acercaba.

—No te haré daño —murmuró Link, la potrilla le creyó inmediatamente, conforme avanzaba a pasos trastabillantes debido a sus heridas.

Estando una vez más a su lado dejó que el niño posara una mano sobre su crin, suave, sedosa, de un color blanco lechoso, mientras sus ojos continuaban observando su semblante tranquilo y curioso.

En ese entonces, en Ordon, no poseían muchos caballos, por lo que a Link siempre que paseaba por el rancho quedaba asombrado con la firmeza de los sementales, de cascos fuertes y piernas hechas para recorrer el mundo. Las de la potrilla apenas parecían dos ramitas tambaleantes al viento y fáciles de fracturar. Pero Link supuso que con el tiempo crecería grande y fuerte, tanto como para poder sostenerlo sobre su lomo.

Link soñaba con ese día, en donde ambos tuvieran las ansias, y la resistencia necesaria para recorrer Hyrule completo a todo galope, con el viento dándoles en la cara, la brisa zumbando en sus oídos y la sensación de libertad formándose en el estómago. Como había sido antes, en anteriores vidas.

Y así pudo ser, porque Epona desde entonces no se había separado de su lado.

* * *

Drabble número 22 con mucho cariño dedicado a mi amiga **Dark Cat** , espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado :)

¡Solo tres más nos quedan! ¿De qué creen que trataran? ¡Por favor díganmelo en los comentarios!

 **DianaAZ:** Si lo pienso bien me da la misma impresión, algo así como tipo Maléfica o la misma madrasta de Blanca Nieves xD

Como dicen, hay muchos peces en el agua...

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior, igualmente espero que lo haya hecho este :)

Un abrazo~

Al resto como siempre muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, que son siempre una gran ayuda y me motivan mucho ^^

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	23. Inigualable

Si Zelda fuera mío estas frases no existirían.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XXIII**

 **"Inigualable"**

Si a Link le tocara definir a Midna con un color, definitivamente sería el naranja, ningún otro le quedaría mejor. Naranja como el cabello extravagante que podía transformar en una mano a voluntad, naranja como los tonos del ocaso; con sus luces melancólicas, que invitaban a hundirte en los recuerdos, naranja como el más excéntrico de los tonos, como su carácter complejo, su sarcástica forma de hablar, de expresarse, de dirigirse a él, de ser ella.

Y si le tocara decirlo, probablemente estarían de acuerdo.

Midna era la cosa más rara que le había pasado en toda su vida —nunca se encontraría nadie igual que a ella—, con su figura desproporcionada, su cabeza enorme, su cuerpo pequeño, las caderas anchas de muslos grandes, pies pequeños y manos de niña con finos dedos, la sonrisa torcida con colmillos que tendían a verse en cada risa, o su carácter inigualable. La twili apareció ante él como en una ilusión, confundiéndose con las sombras, entre los colores tétricos ocasionados por el ocaso, mientras lo miraba con su única pupila escarlata visible.

¿Y luego qué pasó? Hubo una serie de hechos antes de poder considerar a Midna una compañera, por supuesto.

El inicio de la travesía había sido arduo. La twili fue la encargada de "darle" una mano, en base de chantajes, claro, como solo en ese entonces podía ser: Link no estaba dispuesto a quebrarse las piernas por nadie más en ese momento, tenía un único objetivo marcado y en este no calificaba ayudar a una extraña criatura venida de quizá dónde.

Así fue durante buena parte del periplo. Midna lo utilizó, pidió correctamente su ayuda, estuvo ahí en los peores momentos y con su carácter irreemplazable llegó a conocerlo como tal vez nadie (ni siquiera Ilia sabía tanto de él como la twili).

¿Qué significó sentirse utilizado? Para Link no marcó mucho cambio, la conclusión que puntualizó ese hecho no hizo mucha diferencia en lo que al final tendría que hacer para salvar ambos mundos, pues uno estaba conectado al otro y abandonar a su merced a cualquiera de los dos sería dejar a ambos.

¿Y qué hay de Midna, cómo seguir pensando en ella como una compañera? Link lo reflexionó mucho, pero la verdad fue que con solo ver que ella estuvo dispuesta a morir, con tal de que la princesa Zelda lo ayudara a él para poder continuar, le hizo comprenderla absolutamente. Y es que la twili no tenía Diosas que le entregaran ningún poder dorado, ni una princesa del destino, ni un héroe destinado a su mundo y únicamente a éste, solo a él.

¿Y que había sido Midna al final de cuentas? Una real cobarde, quizá, alguien que comenzó con su objetivo de manera ruin, alguien a quien perdonó, una compañera, una amiga, una confidente, compañera de aventuras, salvadora en las batallas, alguien que con tiempo llegó a apreciar. Naranja como el más excéntrico de los caracteres, como la personalidad más compleja de resolver, como el escenario que mejor la pintaba, como el tono que la representaba.

Naranja como el color del cielo y las nubes que acompañaron su despedida.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de dedicarle algo a Midna porque sinceramente la adoro como personaje, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, y eso es lo que me planteé representar en este drabble, espero les haya gustado :)

Ya nos quedan tan solo dos, la verdad es que me da algo de tristeza de acabar con esto, pues le he tomado mucho aprecio a este modo de escribir, aunque de todas formas ya sé con que continuaré en cuanto acabe, ya daré información más precisa xD

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, no tienen idea del apoyo que representa cada uno de ellos, aprecio cada uno de ellos :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	24. Esperanza

Si Zelda fuera mío ya habría jugado Breath of the Wild.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XXIV**

" **Esperanza"**

La sombra del héroe observaba el actual Hyrule, el pasar de la gente, de los años y décadas, cuánto había cambiado desde entonces. Podía pasearse en las calles de la ciudadela (mucho más grande que cuando él vivía) y ver que la gente iba y venía completamente atareada y sin fijarse siquiera en la persona que tenía al lado. En sus tiempos la gente parecían estar en un jolgorio contaste, nada que ver con lo que era ahora.

Pero en fin, no era asunto suyo. Pudiendo vagar a su antojo en el territorio hyruleano, no había permanecido allí para fijarse en eso.

Sabía que pronto sucedería el encuentro entre las fuerzas de la oscuridad y la luz, lo sentía en el ambiente, su alma atormentada había reconocido las señales que se lo indicaban: la presencia de quien fue anteriormente su amada y la de aquel quien tenía parte de la suya, pues solo el fragmento arrancado reencarnó, el resto permanecería así como estaba hasta cumplir su misión. Tenía sus esperanzas puestas por completo en el héroe de turno.

El ataque al castillo sucedió de manera imprevista, los seres del ocaso llegaron hasta Hyrule antes de que pudiera enterarse. El anterior héroe transformado en la bestia dorada observó como los soldados caían tratando de defender el castillo y a la princesa, mientras él procuraba que nada le pasara, no tenía permitido intervenir, pero nada impedía que lo hiciera. Afortunadamente para él no se vio en la obligación, la muchacha salió intacta del ataque y media treintena de cadáveres fueron arrastrados hasta las afueras por los seres oscuros.

Luego de eso la luz fue subyugada, mientras los habitantes del caído Hyrule se volvían ánimas, parte del castillo se incendiaba y su princesa era confinada por el tirano a una fría y sucia torre donde permanecería tanto tiempo como a él se le diera la gana, o dejara de serle útil.

La sombra estuvo acompañándola durante ese tiempo, en silencio, hasta que la anterior monarca del crespúsculo hizo su aparición, renovando la esperanza ya perdida. Estaba buscando a alguien y la princesa, quien confiaba en las leyendas, sabía que tan importante era esa persona, para su pueblo, para ella misma. Debía encontrarla.

En ese momento quien alguna vez fue héroe quiso decirle que la persona que esperaba no tardaría, pero no estaba seguro que ella lo escuchara, ni de poder reconfortarla ni un poco con sus palabras, ni que tan ciertas fueran éstas.

La sombra recordaba los sucesos de aquel entonces donde vivía, con un Hyrule igualmente subyugado en nubes oscuras. Sentía tanta lástima por ella, por la sensación de incertidumbre, por tener que revivir nuevamente la pérdida de su reino, por las vidas que se habían sido acabadas aquel día. Siempre era así, siempre eran sus dos almas quienes vivían vez tras vez aquellos episodios, quienes se les arrebataba todo, quienes cargaban el peso de la situación y la culpa que conllevaba.

Pero por algo había esperanza, y el héroe lo sabía, pues lo siglos de constantes tormentos lo habían hecho comprender una o dos cosas que en vida nunca logró aceptar.

Y es quizá él supiera el desenlace de los eventos y todo lo que ambos deberían pasar antes de ello, ella y aquel fragmento arrancado de su alma, mientras que Zelda no sabía absolutamente nada de nada, ni se enterara de lo que pasaba tras los muros de la torre, pero en cuanto vio los ojos azules de aquel lobo, supo que las cosas mejorarían. Él haría que así fuera.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el papel de la Sombra del héroe en TP es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención, así que quise darle este pequeño espacio.

Ya solo nos queda último que se viene este martes que viene, ¿De qué creen que tratara? Espero saberlo esta vez xD

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son un gran apoyo para mí, solo por ustedes he llegado a este número, nunca pensé que serían tantos, no estimaba más de diez la verdad ^^'

¡Hasta el último, queridos lectores!


	25. Con flechas torcidas y espadas de madera

Si Zelda fuera mío...Midna no habría ido ;_;

¡Disfruten el último!

* * *

 **XXV**

" **Con flechas torcidas y espadas de madera"**

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, siete años atrás, Zelda no tomó aquel arco de práctica ni un lote de flecha surtidas, pensando en que algún día el acto de estirar de la cuerda y liberar la saeta ya no sería un entrenamiento ni diversión, sino un método para sobrevivir.

La princesa descubrió aquel día que las flechas torcidas, con la que a escondidas aprendía, no atravesarían la armadura de su enemigo, ni se incrustarían en su corazón hasta que éste se detuviera. Ni que el arco de madera desvencijada tendría la potencia suficiente para atravesar varios metros sin variar su dirección, sin caer hasta llegar al objetivo, sin el poder de lograr salvar una sola vida, ni resguardar la suya.

Pero las flechas de luz si podían.

Con el héroe algo similar sucedió: Link descubrió más temprano que tarde que las espadas de madera solo eran efectivas durante los juegos inocentes de cuando tan solo era un niño fingiendo ser héroe, y más tarde un soldado siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Las estrictas reglas de la esgrima no se comparaban a estar en la batalla, en donde la supervivencia valía más que cualquier honor, porque en la contienda eso de nada servía, solo había oportunidades que se tomaban o se dejaban, para ser uno quien recibiera un sablazo directo al cuello…O ser quien lo propinara.

En su mano la Espada Maestra tenía un peso para nada comparable con la espada de madera, que se había roto en el primer ataque del enemigo, varios años atrás, esa espada inofensiva que había marcado su inicio en el arte de la esgrima. El arma sagrada poseía energía, como si tuviera vitalidad propia, lo llenaba de fuerza y un valor que creía no poseer. Aquella era el arma con la que por primera vez derramó sangre y acabó con la vida de tantos monstruos —personas incluso—, antes de llegar hasta Ganondorf.

Actualmente ambos elegidos se encontraban montados sobre su yegua. Las flechas de Zelda desprendían una energía solo comparable con la de su espada, soltando destellos que entorpecían la vista pero que no mitigaban ni un poco la puntería la princesa, obtenida de años escabulléndose hasta la armería de su castillo, ahora tomado por el tirano. Con cada saeta lanzada Link veía la oportunidad de repartir sablazos, que poco a poco debilitaban al enemigo. La sangre fluyendo de las heridas abiertas le recordó nuevamente la gravedad de lo que ahora estaba haciendo. En el pasado la espada de madera resultaba casi completamente inofensiva y los golpes dados por ésta apenas eran un roce.

Zelda por su parte no veía mucha diferencia: las flechas atravesaban las dianas de la misma forma que hacían con la piel, y a pesar de eso, al igual que Link, seguía preguntándose en qué momento utilizar el arma dejó de ser un simple entrenamiento para transformarse en una forma de causar daño y arrancar vida, malévolas, pero vidas al fin al cabo.

Los juegos trataban acerca de salvarlas.

¿Y no se supone que eso era lo que hacían ahora, acabar con vidas oscuras para preservar las de otros? Porque quizá ellos en algún momento hubieran jugado a ser héroes, pero nadie nace queriendo ser uno.

La batalla dio final con el típico golpe de gracia. Después de eso Link estuvo seguro de no querer tomar nunca más una espada, la cual tantas etapas había marcado durante su vida. Zelda hizo algo parecido, solo que en vez de dejarlo permanentemente, se propuso lanzar una saeta con el objetivo de flechar el corazón del chico que tanto la llamó la atención durante su aventura.

* * *

No me gusta la palabras "final", por lo que he decidido omitirla en esta ocasión, aprovechando la naturaleza de estos escritos. Los cuentos cortos no tienen inicio ni término fijo, solo relatan algo y depende del lector darle finalidad al tema una vez se acaba de leer, o seguir pensando que la historia prosigue. Esta serie termina, pero los cuentos pueden seguir mientras ustedes crean que es así.

No tengo la verdad mucho que decir.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron su opinión durante el transcurso, pues siempre fue un factor importante y que sin duda me ánimo para llegar al fin al número 25 :D

Ahora que por fin he finalizado con esto de los drabbles me dedicaré a historias por extensas como lo será mi siguiente proyecto a publicar, al cual he títulado **"Destino decidido"** , y por supuesto, un par de one-shot que verán en algún tiempo :)

¡Nos leeremos pronto, queridos lectores!


End file.
